La vengansa de Sandruck
by Ladyvemon
Summary: el mal vuelve aparcer y vengarse de l paersona que la hizo sufri
1. Default Chapter

La venganza de Sandrock  
  
Ya han pasado cinco años de lo sucedido con los vampiros pero como no se puede eliminar la maldad por completo siempre queda algunos que quieren hacer daño a los demás Milk ya estaba casada y tenia un hijo de cuatro año, Goku se habia enterado que su hermana regresaba a Japón después de tanto tiempo ella ya habia terminado su carrera en USA y venia avistar a su familia que no los veía ya casi cuatro largo años y sabia enterado que era tía en el aeropuerto la estaban asperonado Goku la vio pasar por policía internacional y entro a Japón y ve a su hermano Bulma: GOKU - sale corriendo donde se encontraba él Goku: Bulma como has estado estas bastante cambiada Bulma: quien lo dice y ya eres padre mira no como son las cosas Goku: tú sabes que me case con Milk Bulma: yo no lo dijo por eso, pero no me vas a negar que fue bastante bueno su matrimonio Goku: eso si Bulma: que pasa con los demás Goku como esta Yamcha Goku: es esta bien con la profesora de castellano krillin esta saliendo con una chica es muy hermosa y Ten se caso no hace mucho Bulma: y que paso con Piccoro Goku: bueno él no lo vas a creer se convirtió en tutor de cazadores Bulma: que Piccoro es un tutor de cazadores Goku: si Bulma: como son las cosa y como esta mamá Goku: ella esta bien y esta muy feliz con su nieto y te esta esperando Bulma: y que estamos esperando yo también la quiero ver - se sube al auto llevando a su hermana a la casa Goku: fue muy difícil este últimos año aya Bulma: no ya hice mi práctica y soy titulada y podré trabajar en la empresa de la familia y tu Goku ya eres..... Goku: soy ingeniero, Milk ya es una buena doctora T-T, Krillin buen abogado Yamcha para que te cuento Bulma: jajajajaja ya se que es un buen detective Goku: si el te contó Bulma: siempre hablo con él así que no vengo tan desinformada Goku: bueno ya llegamos a casa s- bajan del auto y los reciben todos sus amigos Dentro de la casa estaba alguien que ella conocida muy bien y que lo había y que Milk lo ayudo hace bastante tiempo, empezó a saludar uno por unos a sus amigos hasta llegar con vegeta estos dos se quedaron mirando pero no se dijeron nada cuando Bulma iba a decirle algo se escucho una vocecita que decía su nombre cuando ve a Milk a entrar a la sala con su hijo este se tira a sus brazos Gohan: hola tía como esta Bulma: hola pequeño y te has portado bien Gohan: si, ve te quiero llevar a mi cuarto para que los veas Milk: no Gohan deja que descanse un poco Bulma: no te preocupes Milk vamos Gohan - salieron los dos hacía la habitación de este  
  
Milk: Bulma ha cambiado baste en estos cuartos años Goku: verdad pero eso no implica que no sea como antes Krillin: pues puede que así sea o sea por otra cosa que no nosotros no sepamos y tú que crees vegeta Vegeta: pues a ni me da lo mismo, pero en su interior le decía que Bulma le estaba pasando algo Goku: dejemos de suponer cosa y arreglemos las cosas para cenar Milk: ahí Goku tu nuca vas a cambiar verdad ¬¬ - empezaron los preparativos para la cena En la habitación de Gohan le mostraba todo tipo de cosas que tenia Bulma: vaya si que han cambiado y yo también cambie para bien pero por eso no implica que ellos deban saber la verdad que es lo que me pasa - pensaba y no escucho lo que Gohan le decía Gohan: tía que te pasa hace rato que te estoy hablando por que no me escuchas Bulma: pues este como........ No me pasa nada Gohan que estoy un poco cansada del viaje es por eso no te preocupes Serena: vamos hija los muchacho te tiende algo preparado Bulma: que será eso me tinca que van a tener que ir a comprar comida Serena: pues habrá que ver como les queda Gohan: abuelita quien cocino Serena: pues los muchachos quien mas Bulma: que rico ¬¬! - Y se dirigen a comedor para cenar Bulma: quien fue que cocino esto tan rico y una voz respondió Vegeta: yo cocine junto a Goku alguna queja de eso Gohan: no se ve nada de rico eso tía por que lo dice eso - Bulma peñiscan a Gohan que no dijera mas se escucho un grito ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Milk: que te pasa Gohan te sientes mal hijo Bulma: no le pasa nada solo se pego con algo - todos se sentaron al la mesa, Bulma se servio un poco para probar la comida se llevo una cuchara a -,-! La boca todos la miraron esta muy rica Krillin: segura Bulma que esta buena la comida - todos lo probaron vegeta los estaba miran como el lo sabe hacer, en eso Bulma se levanta de golpe Goku: que te pasa te encuentras bien Bulma Bulma: si solo que no quiero mas estoy muy cansada por el viaje, eh bueno me retiro - salio del comedor muy normal después que no la vieran fue directamente al baño  
  
Serena: que le abra pasado a Bulma estaba muy pálida repentinamente - se llevo la cuchara a la boca y puso una mueca que le gusto mucho y pregunto de que era Goku: lo que se encontraba el la cocina y algunas cosas que vegeta le agrego Krillin: como cuales Vegeta: alas de murciélago, ojo de sapo y otras cosa mas con una sonrisa - todos se levantaron pero muy rápido y se fueron al baño Goku: por que le dijiste eso a todos sabes que no es así la cosa Vegeta: un poco de humor no le va hacer nada y como tu ya sabes que yo ya no ago esas cosas Goku: pues tienes razón comamos todo esto es para nosotros Vegeta: si antes que se enfrié - empezaron a tragar los alimentos Ya a media noche todos estaban durmiendo pero menos Bulma que estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Piccoro en USA sobre el demonio, Bulma se hizo la que no sabia que Piccoro era ya un de los tutores de cazadores de la organización y se acordó lo que le dijo  
  
Bulma regresaba de su practica y se dirigía a su departamento, pero se sentía vigilada por alguien, esta se detiene de golpe dice Bulma: salga de ese lugar ya se, en eso sale Piccoro de la oscuridad Piccoro: vaya bastante tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez que no vinos Bulma: de eso ya cuarto año, pero dime que estas haciendo por estos lado Piccoro Piccoro: vengo a buscar a un nuevo cazador Bulma: que pero eso ya se termino Piccoro: pues no y como tu hermano, junto con los demás se encargan de eso Bulma: quien Krillin y los demás Piccoro: pues la verdad que solo Krillin los ayuda Bulma: por que Krillin a ayuda a quienes solo esta mi hermano y los chicos Piccoro: la verdad Bulma que ten e Yamcha se fueron pero tiene sus vidas hechas y Krillin les ayuda Goku y vegeta con los demonios en Japón Bulma: QUEEEE vegeta esta ayudando a Goku y Krillin pero a eso a que se debe el cambio Piccoro: pues coma ya te enteraste de eso, Milk convirtió a vegeta en humano pero este no perdió sus poderes por completamente y juntos salva a la cuidad de ellos Bulma: pero por que lo hizo a que se debe ese cambio Piccoro: yo no puedo responder a esa pregunta debes preguntarle a él mismo Bulma: si tienes razón perdóname Piccoro: bueno como ya sabes la razón de mi visita te vine a comunicar que pronto llegar un demonio muy poderos hasta el rey de los vampiros le aterraba escuchar su nombre mucho Bulma: vaya por lo que veo pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo Piccoro Piccoro: si te estas dando cuenta que últimamente han sucedido cosas muy anormales Bulma: si, pero no he tenido descanso estas ultima semana y he tenido que pelear sola con esos demonios yo solo no es por quejarme pero he tenido que dejar de estudiar para las pruebas y dedicarme a combatir con ellos Piccoro: es por eso que viene a buscar al cazador que te va ayudar a pelear con ellos y yo mismo lo voy a entrenar Bulma: que un compañero pero Piccoro Piccoro: nada de pero lo voy a entrenar y tú regresa a Japón cuando termines con tus estudios entendió Bulma: suenas como mi hermano, bueno con una condición Piccoro: que condición Bulma: quiero conocer al que me va ayudar en esta misión y yo...... Piccoro: y quieres que te entrene también vengo a eso y acepto tu condición pero pasara unas dos semana él ira a Japón Bulma: sabes quien es Piccoro Piccoro: es tu compañero Bulma: compañero de que Piccoro no te entiendo- iban caminado a la casa de este cuando se detiene en la entrada Piccoro: pues ya llegamos- Bulma se da vuelta queda estática Bulma: no el no Piccoro el no puede ser Richard - el aludido sale de su casa Richard: hola Bulma y quien es tu amigo Bulma: hola Richard pues él... Piccoro: soy la persona que te llamo hace un mes y vengo por lo que te dijo Richard: si pero ella no es que quiera que entre es solo que Bulma: no te preocupes por eso yo también soy una cazadora y a el lo conozco desde chica Richard: pues entren- después de eso hablaron sobre los demonios y vampiros, la misión que tenia que cumplir ambos. Bulma: vaya como se los voy a explicar a los muchachos y él otro problema que tenia es que nadie sabia su relación con él por que se lo oculto a su hermano ya que vegeta nunca le dijo lo que sentía por ella y pensó que no tenia nada que ver con él, después de eso el sueño la venció quedándose dormida hasta el otro día 


	2. cap 1

Capitulo 2  
  
Quedamos en que Bulma empezó a recordad lo que le dijo Piccoro, en la mañana Bulma se levanto muy temprano por que como dijo ella anteriormente que venia a trabajar a la empresa de la familia Bulma: buenos día no creen que es poco tarde Serena: te levantaste muy temprano hoy Bulma: la costumbre en estados unidos hacia lo mismo ya que era la ejecutiva tenía que dar el ejemplo a los empleados Serena: en eso tiene razón en que parte de la empresa trabajabas hija Bulma: pues en la administración general ese era mi rol y me gusta mucho Serena: bueno apresúrate que hoy te voy a presentar el personal de la empresa Bulma: aunque ya los conozco Serena: hay gente nueva y te tienes que relación con ellos Bulma: ya termine me voy a cambiar de ropa Serena: esta bien hija apresúrate- (ve a hija salir de la cocina)- Bulma ya no es mi niñita consentida a cambiado mucho le hizo bien que se fuera para haya - pensaba Después de eso se fueron a la compañía para que empiece con sus funciones. Goku y Vegeta iban en camino a la compañía para ocupar sus labores respectivamente, al llegar allí se encontraron que Bulma era su jefe directo Bulma: Al fin llegan quiero un informa de su labores inmediatamente en mi oficina Goku: que por que te entendería que hacerte caso Bulma: para tu información yo soy tu jefe directo en este departamento si tiene algún problema dígaselo su superior al gerente Vegeta: tu nos vienes a decirme que cosa hacer me entiendes Bulma: estas desobedeciendo una orden directa vegeta- le iba contestar pero fue interrumpida- Goku: esta bien te llevaremos el informe a tu oficina con su permiso - se lleva a vegeta al rastra Vegeta: por que le dijiste eso eres un loco Goku: vegeta ella es nuestra jefe por desgracia T-T y tenemos que obedecer Vegeta: pero tu estas a cargo del departamento y ella no tiene que venir a quitarte tu puesto Goku: verdad se me había olvidado de eso que tonto soy Vegeta: recién se viene a dar cuenta el inbecil ¬¬ - Goku se dirige a hablar con su hermana Bulma: vaya Goku ya llegar en cualquier rato a pedirme una explicación Goku: que hace en mi oficina, Kasandra que significa esto Secretaria: pues su oficina esta la señorita Bulma Goku: que eso no se lo voy a permitir - y entra a su oficina de un golpe Secretaria: señorita el señor Goku.entra en su oficina - se asoma Kasandra a la puerta Bulma: déjalo pasar Kasandra Secretaria: si señorita Goku: muchas gracias Kasandra dijo irónicamente Bulma: me traes el informe que te solicite hacer rato Goku: no vine a hablar de eso con tigo y no tengo por que entregarte un informe de lo que este haciendo mi departamento Bulma: vaya bueno nuestra madre me coloco en este departamento por algún tiempo y no te preocupes por tu oficina luego la dejare Goku: a que te refieres con eso Bulma Bulma: solo vine a ser un estudio de los departamentos de la empresa como una consultora, para que aprovechen bien lo que tiene esta empresa y luego me voy a otra a trabajar en un departamento de RR HH de la empresa Cap. Organisation Goku: que la empresa internacional Bulma: si no te da gusto Goku: que estas loca nuestra madre que dirá a eso Bulma: ya lo sabe fue ella quien me recomendó a esa empresa Goku: es nuestra competencia Bulma: ya no hermanito esa empresa se unió con la compañía de nosotros y yo tome la sucursal de USA que es la mas importante fue por eso que tome tu oficina y pronto vendrá mi ayudante desde haya a si que no te preocupes hermanito Goku: pero como no se me comunico esto a mi Bulma: por que yo pedio que no lo digieran todavía hasta la junta de hoy día- en eso entra vegeta con el informe de Goku y de él Goku: muchas gracias vegeta- este se lo extiende a Bulma y esta los toma Bulma: muchas gracias, bueno me retiro y los veo en la junta de la tarde Vegeta: que junta se refiere ella Goku Goku: bueno ellas es nuestro nuevo jefe T-T Vegeta: que estas diciendo Goku: te explico todo vegeta,-este le cuento lo que le contó Bulma hace un rato Vegeta: solo esta haciendo por puro fastidiarnos Goku: que viene eso no será que estas así por ella ¬¬ Vegeta: deja d decir tontería - se da media vuelta ya que sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo-bueno ya me voy hacer las cosa a mi oficina Goku: espero vegeta- este se detiene sin mira donde estaba Goku Vegeta: que quieres Goku: bueno no te da gusto que ella este en la empresa vegeta Vegeta: no se a que te refieres, sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refiere el con eso Goku: no te hagas el tonto conmigo tu sabes a lo que me refiero vegeta ella todavía te gusta verdad vegeta -se gira para verlo Vegeta: no me interesa solo vino a molestar- pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que ella esta ahí y escucho lo que dijo, Goku ve hacia la puerta y se pone pálido y este se da la vuelta y ve a Bulma Bulma: solo vine a buscar algo que se me quedo en tu oficina Goku -y pasa por el lado de ellos pero sin decir ni una palabra Goku: Hace mucho que estas aquí - se sentó y empezó a buscar en los cajones de escritorio Bulma: no fue su respuesta escueta -( saco su agenda y se para salio de la oficina como si nada hubiera paso y se detiene sin ver a ninguno de los dos)- la reunión ya va empezar - antes de cierra la puerta de la oficina la secretaria la interrumpe Secretaria: señorita la llaman de USA es de la central de Cap. Oraganisation Bulma: de quien Kasandra Secretaria: Richard Bernant dice que es urgente Bulma: paso a mi oficina por favor y no quiero que nadie me moleste y díseles a los demás que empiece la reunión yo voy después- Goku y vegeta quedaron muy sorprendió por la actitud que tomo Bulma de repente Vegeta: por que se puso tan nerviosa con esa llamada Goku: no será su novio o algo por el estilo a estado muy extraña desde que llego a Japón no será que esta...... Vegeta: no lo digas ni en brama Goku ella no puede estar embarazada de ese tipo Goku: ¬¬ no dijiste que no te interesaba mi hermana - Vegeta se dio por descubierto y sale de la oficina hacia la suya pensando en esa llamada tan misteriosa Vegeta: no eso es imposible ella no puede ser de otro no ella es solo mío, mío - hace tira un lápiz que tenia en la mano por la rabia que sentía que ella fuera de otro y no de él en ese mismo momento Bulma habla con el Richard: Bulma estoy llegando el sábado a tu país para que me esperes en el aeropuerto Bulma: vaya tan rápido terminaste tu entrenamiento con Piccoro Richard: pues si para que veas que soy muy hábil Bulma: eso es verdad pero eso no significa que seas el mejor hay otros que lo son lo dice pensando en su hermano y vegeta Richard: no te preocupes por ellos solo preocúpate por ti y por mi Bulma: que eres un engreído Richard: no mas que tu mi amor Bulma: jajajajaja en eso tienes razón y dime solo me llamabas para eso Richard: la verdad no bueno el asunto es que las cosas se complicaron desde que te fuiste a Japón Bulma: de que cosa habla Richard no te entiendo Richard: bueno los demonio ya no atacan en esta zona Piccoro pensaba que te buscan a ti por alguna razón en especial Bulma: ya veo el asunto pero yo que puedo hacer Richard: Piccoro ya para haya y me dijo que fueras a su casa par darte las instrucciones necesaria para esta pelea- Bulma no se da cuenta que Goku esta en su oficina y cambia radicalmente la conversación Bulma: no me gusta hablar de esas cosas en la oficina Richard: que cosa no te entiendo nada Bulma de lo que me dices Bulma: esta conversación no podemos tengo gente dentro de la oficina Richard: esta bien Bulma: pues cambiando de tema dime estas en la oficina Richard: si que necesitas jefa Bulma: Jajaja bueno necesito que me envíes por fax los papeles que están en mi mesa lo vez Richard: si a que numero Bulma: 056-02-1987355 es urgente lo estaré esperando y cuando llegues hablaremos de lo otro Richard: como estuvo el encuentro con tu familia y amigos mi amor Bulma: pues bien solo que eh....... Richard: ya veo pero pronto estaré contigo mi amor Bulma: si yo también te amo y me haces falta aquí Richard: nos veremos luego adiós amor Bulma: adiós amor y corta la conversación- Goku estaba muy serio y pregunta Goku: quien era ese sujeto Bulma: empezamos lo interrogatorio, bueno el es mi novio y la persona que me ayuda en la oficina Goku: Debe ser un empleado común Bulma: pues fíjate que no el tiene el mismo cargo que tu en la empresa donde trabajo con él y es muy bueno - se le asoma una sonrisa, vegeta que esta en la puerta escuchando la conversación de ellos pero se coloca furia con el comentario de Bulma Vegeta: nos están esperando los jefes de las secciones Bulma: esta bien pero adelántese ustedes yo necesito esperar unos papeles que me envía por fax Goku: no te preocupes vegeta vendrá por ellos Vegeta: no te preocupes por esos papeles dijo irónicamente mirando a Bulma Bulma: vaya que expresivo están ustedes dos - sale hacia a la sala de junta Goku. No me gusta nada este asunto con ese sujeto Vegeta: no me cabe la mayor duda Goku-salen de la oficina de Bulma Goku: si llegan unos fax pásaselos a vegeta por favor Secretaria: esta bien señor - los tres se dirige la sala de juntas Mientras que se llevaba a cabo la junto con los jefes de sección de la empresa vegeta era el único que no estaba atento alo que decía Bulma sobre lo que iba a hacer la empresa lo la miraba de pies a cabeza como si nada solo pensaba en esa llamada de teléfono y la conversación que tuvo con Goku, este se da cuenta de su falta de ausencia Goku: que te pasa vegeta no pones atención alo que dice Bulma Vegeta: solo que no me cabe en la cabeza que este con ese tipo Goku: solo dale tiempo al tiempo Vegeta: no creo solo con pensar soy capas de.y fue interrumpido por bula Bulma: capaz de que señor vegeta, a caso alguna idea a la propuesta Vegeta: pues..este vera señorita creo que hay que analizar bien las cosas ante de tomar esa decisión Jefe 1: yo estoy de cuerdo con lo que dice el señor vegeta Jefe 2: no por ser la hija de la dueña puede hacer los cambios que quiera en las distintas secciones Goku: no se la va poder con ellos y se va poner a llorar Vegeta: ella fue la que se metió en este lió no nosotros Bulma: bueno señores tienen razón con eso solo yo estoy hace muy poco y quiero hacer esos cambio por eso que les pido esos informe y ofrecer ayuda en sus secciones - Goku y vegeta quedan con al boca abierta ya que ni ellos son capaces de hacer eso con las personas que tienen a su subordinación Jefe 3: pero lo que nos pide es mucho señorita Bulma: no se preocupe por eso tómese el tiempo que necesita para hacer ese informe, yo me preocupare de los que necesito Jefe 5: pero de cuento es el plazo que nos da para ese informe Bulma: a lo máximo unos dos meses, me imagino que con ese tiempo les alcanza Jefe 4: pues si señorita entonces en dos meses les entregamos el informe que necesita para es estudio Bulma: muy bien estoy de cuerdo, lo del área de producción me encargo yo y mi ayúdate Vegeta: que tu ayudante por que mejor uno de nosotros- se para de su a siento y golpea la mesa con fuerza Bulma: pues como quien Vegeta: Goku y yo te podemos Goku: yo no se el sistema que usa Bulma para hacer esa evaluación y tu menos Vegeta: yo puedo aprende hacer eso si me enseñan y en eso mira a Bulma Bulma: esta bien se los voy a enseñar a ustedes dos pero yo no- y se le asoma una sonrisa Vegeta: por que tu no a que te refieres Bulma: bueno irán hacer un curso de capacitación no solo ustedes dos sino en personal que se necesita para eso y las nuevas maquinas que se ocuparan en la producción de los automóviles y en otras cosas Goku: por que nosotros Bulma: es necesario para que funcione de esta manera aumentara mas la producción Vegeta: pero implica gasto y un costo altísimo Bulma: por eso es que te necesito vegeta para ver ese asunto ya que tu perteneces a ese campo, yo solo soy de área de recursos humanos Goku: esta bien lo haré - pone una cara de desgano Jefe 2: bueno señorita estamos de acuerdo por lo que se plantea - y le extiende su mano en señal de acuerdo muto entres las partes Bulma: no se va repetir del cambio se los aseguro- y se queda un rato mas en la sala de junto con los otros jefes, en eso sale vegeta de la oficina y ve a Kasandra recibe el fax que Bulma tanto necesitaba, entre medio de esos papeles Viena algo para Bulma Kasandra: señor vegeta el fax que solicito la señorita Bulma ya llego Vegeta: esta bien- toma los papeles y se dirige a su oficina, empieza a revisar uno por uno el documento cuando ve la carta que Richard le escribió a Bulma Carta  
  
Hola mi amor: Bulma te extraño tanto espero que cuando estemos juntos en Japón podamos estar un tiempo a solas sin que nos interrumpa nadie y es tanto el anhelo de sentir tú cuerpo tan seca del mío, necesito tocar tu piel con mis manos como una fruta fresca y delicada y probar tus labios como agua para saciar mi sed, sentir esa sensación tan maravillosa que solo tu me puedes dar cuando estamos solos..............  
  
Vegeta no siguió leyendo por que no pudo aguantar que este tipo le estuviera quitando a su mujer de esta manera de bajo de sus nariz, cuando ella estaban USA y pensaba por que no le dijo la verdad en aquella oportunidad, tomo el papel ente sus manos y lo hizo añico con su poder, en eso entro Goku a su oficina Goku: vegeta que te pasa sale olor a papel quemado Vegeta: no es nada, solo que me equivoque y no servia Goku: bueno como tú digas, ella espero esos papeles Vegeta: entrégaselos tu mismo yo tengo casa que hacer Goku: estas bien hace rato no esta... Vegeta: SOLO DEJAME SOLO QUIERES - Goku sale inmediatamente de la oficina y se encuentra con Bulma Bulma: que fue esos grito Goku Goku: vegeta T-T no se que le pasa Bulma: mis papeles cuando llegaron Goku: recién vine a entregártelos Bulma: y por que no vino vegeta a entregármelos Goku: él no se siente muy bien que déjanos Bulma: bueno muchas gracias y dile a Kasandra que si pudo hacer mi pequeño encargo Goku: esta bien Bulma se lo diré- ella se acerca a su hermano y le da un beso en la mejilla Bulma: eres un buen hermano Goku: solo por que la única y eres mi regalona Bulma: no se enojara Milk por lo que dijiste Goku. Es mi secreto - ambos se ríen y se retira a trabajar con vegeta  
  
Ya habían pasado unas dos semana y la situación ya era insoportable entre Bulma y vegeta ya que este ultimo pagaba las consecuencia de ella uno de esos día a medio día y todos en la oficina estaban trabajando en lo que Bulma les encargo a cada jefe de las secciones de la empresa, Goku y vegeta trabajaban duro en las cotizaciones que ella misma había pedido Goku: Bulma es una exagerada Vegeta: mmm- Fue su respuesta Goku: que te pasa vegeta esta demasiado extraño después que recibiste esos fax ya hace dos semana Vegeta: eso a ti no te incumbe Goku y termina luego esos papel por que lo mas segura que venga a regañarnos- Bulma escucha el ultimo comentario de vegeta Bulma: pues no vegeta ya no soy esa persa tan gruño - (después de un silencio agrega) - APURATE CON ESOS INFORME Vegeta: YA CALLATE MUJER QUE NO SOMOS SORDOS- Bulma al escuchar los grito de vegeta esta da un paso hacia atrás muy asustada Bulma: y.yo..lo..sien... - sale de la oficina llorando Goku: Bulma, vez lo que le hiciste vegeta ¬¬ Vegeta: bahhhhh- Goku se levanta y va a ver a su hermana Bulma se encontraba en su oficina llorando amargamente, Goku golpeo la puerta de la oficina de su hermana pero como no recibió respuesta alguna entro y se acerco a ella y la a braza, la atrajo a su pecho Goku: vamos Bulma sabes que estamos muy estresado con esta cosa Bulma: lo..se... pero no debió tratarme a mi de... esa.forma - decía entre sollozo Goku: vegeta es así y nada va cambiar en su actitud Bulma: pero eso no significa que me deba tratar como lo hizo hace rato - seguía llorando Goku: vamos Bulma calmate- a lo mejor vegeta esta así por que esta celoso de ese sujeta, lo mas seguro cuando fui a buscar esos el fax de Bulma su oficina tuvo que venir algo para ella. Ahora entiendo todo esto-pensaba- (se escucho le intercomunicador) Secretaria: señorita Bulma tiene una llamada Goku: dile que espere un poco Secretaria: esta bien señor Bulma: ya estoy bien Goku - relimpia las lágrimas de su mejilla Goku: esta segura Bulma: si estaré bien- presiona el botón y se comunica con Kasandra Kasandra: le paso al tiro la llamada señorita Bulma Bulma: esta bien -mira a Goku y este comprende Goku: bueno me retiro - hace una seña a Bulma de despedida  
  
Después de que salio Goku de la oficina Bulma recibe la llamada estuvo hablando por medio hora con Richard sobre el asunto del demonio y de de trabajo, en ese momento Goku y vegeta van saliendo de su oficina y ven que Kasandra estaba por irse a almorzar Vegeta: Kasandra Bulma todavía esta en la oficina Kasandra: si señor ella todavía esta hablando por teléfono Vegeta: que y con quien- Goku se estaba yendo en ese momento por que lo mas seguro era que vegeta lo interrogaría por la famosa llamada de Bulma, estaba apunto de preguntarle a Goku sale ella de su oficina Bulma: Kasandra voy a salir y no voy a volver a la oficina dentro de cuarto hora - dice mirando a Goku y vegeta Kasandra: si señorita y que va con los informes que lleguen Bulma: los dejas en mi oficina - (se estaba retirando Bulma del lugar cuando se acuerda de algo)- Kasandra tienes la dirección del hotel Kasandra: si señorita ya esta hecha la reserva de la habitación para su amigos Bulma: OK muchas gracias Kasandra - Bulma se retira de la oficina Goku: que te vaya bien hermana - vegeta solo lo queda mirando con un deseo de asesinarlo por sus mano Vegeta: de que lado estas Goku de ese o del mío Goku: vamos vegeta solo me estaba despidiendo de mi hermana que hay con eso no será que estas celoso que va ir a buscar a ese amigo ¬¬ Vegeta: deja de meterme ideas en la cabeza - se da media vuelta y camina hacia el ascensor- apúrate que senos hace tarde para ir almorzar Goku: esta bien pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar de cierto asunto de mi hermana Vegeta: esta bien pero después de hora de trabaja hay que terminar de hacer ese informe de costo Bulma va camina al aeropuerto y tratando de ver por que vegeta estaba tan extraño últimamente con ella siendo que ella misma no le a hecho nada para que se enfade (clara si vegeta leyó la pequeña carta que iba dirigida a Bulma). Al llegar al aeropuerto Bulma se encuentra con Richard y esta la toma de la cintura y la da una vuelta en el aire Richard: te echado mucho de menos en estas dos semanas Bulma: pues la verdad que yo también - dice con una sonrisa fingida, pero este no se da cuenta de ello Richard: bueno Bulma y que estamos esperando para irnos de este lugar Bulma: cuando tú lo digas Richard: pues que esperamos - salen dos hacia la cuidad del oeste. Sin saber que son seguidos por un par de ojos muy misteriosos 


	3. cap 2

Capitulo 3  
  
Después de llevar a Richard a su hotel ella regresa a su casa para descansar pero no lo iba hacer por que esa misma noche aparecieron unos demonios atacando a las personas. En la casa Goku estaba en su casa disfrutando de la cena, en eso suena el teléfono y Bulma contesta Bulma: halo con la familia Briefs Rochi: hola Bulma me puedes pasar con Goku por favor Bulma: esta bien pero no se altere- deja el auricular a un lado y va living a avisarle a su hermano Milk: quien era Bulma Bulma: Goku es Rochi y quiere hablar con tigo y es muy urgente- se levanta del sofá y se dirige a contestar el teléfono Goku: bueno que pasa maestro- no se da cuenta que Bulma estaba escuchando la conversación que tenia con su maestro Rochi: anda demonios en la cuidad y son muy peligros Goku: y vegeta ya sabe de lo que esta pasando- en ese mismo momento Bulma cuelga el auricular y sale sin decir nada, llama a Richard y le dice que se junte cerca del hotel donde se hospeda Rochi: Krilin fue con el donde se encuentra los demonios Goku: voy enseguida a ese lugar- cuelga va a su pieza a buscar los implemento para pelear con los demonio, se encuentra con Milk Milk: que es lo que pasa Goku Gohan: papá te puedo a acompañar Milk: es muy peligroso hijo no puedes ir Gohan: es injusto yo no puedo ir en cambio mi tía pueda salir Goku: que cosa Gohan en eso entra la abuela Serena: por que dices eso mi pequeño Gohan Gohan: cuando estaba hablando mi papá con el maestro Rochi la tía Bulma salio muy apresurada de la casa Milk: a donde Gohan: no lo se solo la vi salir de aquí muy rápido Goku (pensando): lo más segura haya ido al lugar donde se encuentra los demonios Serena: que vas hacer hijo tienes que cuidar a tú hermana de ese peligro Goku: la voy a buscar mientras combato con ellos y si que llega me avisan lo mas rápido a mi celular Serena: esta bien hijo cuídate Milk: ya oíste mi suegra cuídate amor Goku: lo haré- le besa antes de salir Gohan: papa cuídate Goku: lo haré hijo- le da una caricia a su hijo en la cabeza y se va a pelear Serena: espero que Bulma no este involucrada con esos demonios Milk: por que lo dices señora Serena: solo tengo un mal presentimiento En le parte las cosas no estaba muy bien para vegeta y Krillin ya que necesitaba la ayuda de Goku para poder ganar la pelea ya que eran cinco contra dos Krillin: por que tarda tanto Goku que estará haciendo Vegeta: lo mas seguro que le debe estar dando explicaciones a su mujer Krillin: conociendo a Milk es capas de pedírselas - en eso desaparece un de los y se coloca detrás de ellos cuando estaba apunto de atacarlos por la espalda recibe una esfera de energía que lo manda legos Goku: se encuentran bien Vegeta: por que te tardaste tanto tuviste que dar explicaciones a tu mujer Goku: no fue por eso que me tarde fue por que Bulma desapareció de la casa cuando el maestro Rochi me llamo para avisarme que demonios estaban haciendo destrozos Krillin: y por que piensas que ella debe estar aquí Goku: por que lo mas seguro ella venga ayudarnos Vegeta: solo será un estorbo- pero no se fijaron que un demonio estaba apunto de darle el golpe final a los tres pero una esfera de energía que salio de la nada lo mata justo en el momento, todos quedaron viendo esa figura que los había salvado Krillin: que fue eso Goku: no tengo ni idea de quien se trate -mientras que los tres trataban de mirar de quien eran esas sombras se dividen en dos y se van acercando a ellos para llevárselos a otro lado para que se recuperen Sombra 1: hay que llevarlos lo mas legos de este lugar ellos no están capacitados para pelear con ellos Sombra 2: tienes razón pero no creo que se dejen - mira hacia vegeta ¬¬ Vegeta: ni se te ocurra sacarme de este lugar esta es mi pelea- y le da un codazo a ella en el estomago y esta se lleva las manos su estomago Sombra1: te encuentras bien-(y se acerca a ella)- pero que te crees por que le hiciste eso Vegeta: tú también quieres probar Sombra 2: deja.. lo me encuentro. bien -todavía se sobaba el estomago por el golpe Goku: vamos vegeta hay que darles la gracias por habernos salvados de ese ataque Vegeta: que se vayan al infierno yo no les pedí su ayuda Sombra 2: pero no va cambiar nunca este vegeta su actitud si igual que hace cinco años Sombra 1: que hablas bul......- esta le pega un coscacho Sombra 2: deja de hablar estupideces Vegeta: y tu deja de copiar mis parlamentos sombra inútil- ella se va acercando a él para darle un buen golpe pero la detiene Sombra 1: déjalo este sujeto no entiende con palabra solo a golpe Vegeta: repite eso estupido- fue detenido por Goku Goku: ya basta vegeta Sombra 2: cuidado esquiven eso- ella toma a Goku y su compañero saca a Krillin pero vegeta salio a duras de ese ataque Goku: vegeta te encuentras bien- mientras es sujetado por este Vegeta: déjame solo yo puedo hacerlo no necesito de tu ayuda insecto - trata de levantarse pero no puede y es sujetado por Goku de nuevo Sombra 2: le paso esas cosas por terco - solo lo queda mira con cariño. Su compañero la mira y leda rabia de esa actitud hacia él Sombra 1: será mejor que vayamos a atacar a esos demonios de una vez Krillin: que están locos como ustedes pueden pelear con ellos si ni siquiera nosotros podemos contra ellos Sombra 2: por que ustedes no están entrenados como se deben y es mejor que lo dejen así las cosas Vegeta: como que no estamos bien entrenados Goku: pero que dicen estas barbaridades- este sujeto se fue acercando a vegeta Sombra1: es la verdad, necesitan un buen entrenamiento y por que hayas sido el príncipe de los vampiros no muy poderos no te da derecho hacer lo que quieras Vegeta: como sabes que yo era un..... Sombra 1: soy un cazador y lo se Krillin: que un cazador solo hay dos, son Goku y Bulma son ellos los cazadores- Goku y vegeta quedan mirando al compañero del este Sombra 1: y que hay con eso en que hallan dos cazadores eso no significa son ellos dos hay mas en todo el mundo Goku: mi padre nuca me dijo que hubiera otros cazadores Sombra 1: la organización los tiene bien cubiertos los otros cazadores Krillin: por que nunca el maestro Rochi nos dijo nada de ellos y.- no pudo seguir por que él lo interrumpe Sombra 1: oye espera dijiste padre eres el hijo del mas grande cazador de vampiros Barduck y ustedes son los descendiente del antiguo cazador legendario Goku: si pero como lo supiste Sombra1: solo eh escuchado de mi tutor Krillin: y quien es tu tutor Vegeta: contesta de una vez - mira hacia su amiga, vegeta encontraba a esa persona parecido a alguien pero no supo a quien Sombra 2: el señor Piccoro si no me equivoco ustedes son sus amigos - los tres empezaron a sospechar de ella y empezaron los interrogatorio hacia ella Krillin: la verdad si el nuestro amigo Sombra 1: ya vasta vamos le mostraremos como se pelean contra ellos - los dos salen volando donde se encontraban los demonios Demonio 3: ya era hora que vinieran y que pasó ellos no va pelear con nosotros- dice indicando donde están los tres Sombra 2: ellos no hacen falta en esta pelea vasta con nosotros estupido Vegeta: otra vez copiando mi parlamento que no se cansa Demonio 1: será mejor para nosotros que no intervenga ellos ya que no cuenta con un nivel adecuado para pelear con nosotros Goku: que te crees nosotros no somos unos debiluchos Krillin: solo hablen por ustedes ¬¬! Yo tengo que esforzarme el doble que ustedes para poder pelear con ellos al mismo nivel que ustedes Sombra 2: ellos tiene un gran poder solo que no lo saben utilizar adecuadamente y son capaces de vencerlos también Demonio 1: eso esta por verse - y se lanza con ellos y se colocan en posición de defensa Sombra 2: oye detente tu peleas es conmigo - lo detiene con un rayo de energía Goku: nosotros podemos con el no te preocupe Krillin: si peleamos los tres lo venceremos Vegeta: no me gusta pelear en grupo pero esto lo amerita por me las van a pagar por dejarme en ridículo Sombra 2: hay vegeta ¬¬! La pelea se torno muy violenta pero los demonios tenían la ventaja sobre ellos ya que los tres tenían problema para pelear contra unos de ellos pero eran de igual a igual, la pelea c que tenias los desconocidos contra los otros dos demonios eran mas fuerte que ellos pero estaban mas a manos pero ya estaba definido la pelear los desconocidos empezaron a ganar terreno y los vencieron muy fácilmente Sombra 2: no vas a ir a ayudarlos Sombra 1: no me interesa que le pase y por que no me dijiste que uno de ellos era tu hermano y que hay tu con el otro su amigo Sombra 2: de que hablas no te entiendo Sombra 1: no te hagas la que no sabes que tienes tú con él Sombra 2: yo por que te tengo quedar una explicación a caso estas celoso de él - y se coloca rojo por la vergüenza por que ella lo descubrió Sombra 1: y si fuera así que hay entre tú y ese estudio Sombra 2: no voy a permitirte que hables mal de ellos y menos de... mejor voy a ir ayudarlos te dejos- sale volando en dirección donde se encuentran Sombra 1: me voy a ganar su amor como sea y si tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario para ganar ese amor - sale volando tras de ella. En la pelea de Goku y los demás las cosas no estaba favorable para ellos Goku: ahhhhhh ese maldito es muy fuerte Vegeta: si tiene razón pero no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente - se escucho un grito Voz: cuidado y reciben un esfera de energía Sombra 2: se encuentran Vegeta: no vez que fue muy fuerte el impacto y la pregunta tonta que hace Sombra 2: perdona no me había fijado que estaba tan lastimado su majestad- dijo irónicamente Goku: ya vasta ustedes dos y tú te pareces a mi hermana - ella estática al escuchar esas palabras Sombra 2(pensando): es verdad me tengo que ir o sino va a sospechar de mi - (en eso ve a un demonio que esta huyendo del lugar)- a donde crees que vas demonio encargue de ti, tú ayúdalos- y sale detrás de demonio Sombra 1: que estas locas yo no pienso ayud..... Vegeta: será mejor que cierres tu boca y vengas a ayudarnos insecto Sombra 1: que te crees te demostrare lo que soy capaz de hacer -por telepatía ella le comunica que ya acabo con el demonio y se dirige a su casa para que no sospeche y le pide de favor que alargue la pelea un poco mas apara no levantar sospecha - esta bien pero después me tendrás que devolver el favor Sombra 2: cuando quieras Después que se fue si amiga el alargo la pelea apropósito pero ellos no cedieron cuento y pero cuando termino la pelea ellos preguntaron por su compañera el respondió que ella todavía seguía peleando con el pero dijo que no era necesario sus presencia y que se fuera a sus casas, pero ellos no muy convencidos se fueron a sus casas. Goku cuando llego a su casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que Bulma estaba a ya y esta revisando unos papeles Goku: a donde fuiste Bulma: fui a buscar unos papeles en la oficina y me tarde tanto por que había tráfico y si quieres preguntar puedes hablar con el guardia el me vio entrar y salir de la oficina Goku: bueno disculpa solo que se me hace Bulma: se te hace que extraño si puede quesea extraño pero es por el trabajo-y fingiendo bostezar - bueno tengo sueño y estoy muy cansada buena noche hermanito - y deja a Goku muy intrigado Goku: ya voy a descubrir la verdad que esconde Bulma y muy pronto, en otra parte vegeta pensaba en lo mismo que Goku 


	4. cap3

Capitulo 4  
  
Al otro día Bulma fue a la oficina y se llevo una gran sorpresa encontró a su hermano y vegeta trabajando muy temprano Vegeta: no crees que sea muy temprano para empezar el trabajo- dijo irónicamente Bulma: quien te pidió tu opinión vegeta Vegeta: no se supone como jefa debes dar el ejemplo - dijo con risa burlona Bulma: estas mejorando sus sarcasmos vegeta pero no se te quita la lengua afilada- en asoma al pasillo Goku Goku: ustedes dos no van a cambiar nunca- vegeta y Bulma respondieron al unísono Vegeta y Bulma: no Goku: esta bien, para contestar al unísono si se colocan de acuerdo - ambos se colocaron rojos y vegeta desvió su mirada Bulma: me retiro tengo mucho que hacer así que con permiso me retiro- antes que entrara Bulma a su despacho se escucho una pregunta Goku: hoy cuando llegue le pregunte al guardia de terno y me dijo que no te vio entrar al edificio- y sin mirarlo le contesta Bulma: le preguntaste al guardia que salio hace ya una hora media hermanito -y entra a su oficina Goku queda pensativo y vegeta lo interrumpe Vegeta: a que se debe esa pregunta Goku Goku: mejor entremos ahí te cuento todo lo que paso anoche cuando llegue - los dos entran al despacho de vegeta y este recuento lo que ocurrió cuando llego a su casa y encontró a Bulma revisando los papeles que traía hoy Vegeta: puede ser verdad ya esa chica que estaba al lado de ese - lo de acordarse le daba coraje pero no sabia el por que- se me hacia muy familiar Goku: pues a mi también pero como descubrir que la que estuvo en la pelea fue ella y no otra Vegeta: te acuerdas del golpe que le di Goku: le pegaste muy fuerte en el estomago Vegeta: la verdad si ella recibió el golpe todavía le debe estar molestando ese pequeño golpe Goku: pero como vamos a saber que fue ella -mira hacia vegeta que le brillaban los ojitos *-* Vegeta: tengo una idea pero me tendrás que ayudar Goku: pero en que consiste este plan vegeta Vegeta: sabes muy bien que tanto nosotros y ella va estar muy ocupada con este trabajo y lo mas seguro que te dirá excusas relacionada con el trabajo - ya si vegeta le cuenta su plan a Goku. Mientras tanto ellos conversaban de su plan Bulma estaba muy ocupada con ese papeleo y pensando en su amigo que esta a punto de llegar a la compañía y no sabia como iba reaccionar su hermano, pero de vegeta se tenia lo peor ya que estuvieron punto de pelear por lo sucedido anoche Bulma: ahhhhhh que va a pasar ahora cuando llegue- en eso sonó el intercomunicador Secretaria: señorita Bulma me dice que su amigo ya llego y viene para acá  
  
Bulma: esta bien Kasandra y corta la comunicación- después de un buen rato de silencio-por Kamisama que no haga nada vegeta hoy por favor- se repetía esta ultima palabra.  
  
En los pasillo donde se encontraba las oficina de vegeta y Goku estos últimos iban saliendo para descansar y se encontraron con Richard a la salida del ascensor y este ni lo mira y se acerca a la secretaria Kasandra: si en que lo puedo ayudar señor Richard: busca a la señorita Bulma se encontrara ella -Richard reconoce a vegeta y a Goku Kasandra: no se encuentra la señorita Bulma salio hace media hora pero si desea esperar Richard: bueno no tengo apuro - en eso se acerca vegeta a la secretaria Vegeta: donde fue Bulma Kasandra: a la sección de productividad donde los jefe de operarios y de maquinaria Vegeta: esta bien dile que yo quiero hablar con ella y que es urgente- Richard lo miraba con odio y vegeta no se quedaba a tras con su mirada, pero a Richard le dio miedo ya que veía odio y algo mas que no definía Goku: vamos vegeta se no ha hacer tarde seguramente encontramos a Bulma por esos lados Vegeta: esta bien vamonos ante que se me ocurra matar a este sujeto- dice entre dientes pero Goku lo alcanzo a escuchar Goku (pensando): hay vegeta se nota a la legua que te gusta a mi hermana pero como te voy a ayudar. Richard estuvo toda el día esperando a Bulma que llegara a su oficina, Bulma por su parte seguía recorriendo las distintas departamento y secciones tomando la opinión de cada uno de los trabajadores de la empresa y traía en si las carpetas con los informe que pidió hace ya un semana. De esa casualidad se encontró con Goku Bulma: que haces Goku por estos lados - dice ella muy alegre Goku: permíteme ayudarte con estos papeles Bulma: esta bien gracias Goku: Bulma yo te debo una disculpa sobre lo que te dije hoy en la mañana Bulma: ........- Bulma no supo que respondes y ella sabía bien que le estaba mintiendo a Goku y si decirle la verdad la perdonaría Goku: no me vas a contestar solo quiero que me perdones por desconfiar de ti Bulma: soy yo la que te tiene que pedir perdón por la forma que me comporte ayer frente de todos y sobre todo de ti por que te preocupas demasiado de mi - hubo otro silencio pero este fue muy corto- ya no soy la niñita a la que tenias que proteger yo soy una mujer y se me cuidar solo Goku: pero para mí serás esa niñita a la que debo proteger con mi vida Bulma: una vida que tu debes cuidar de tu familia y no la mi, tu ya estas casado y tienes una mujer y un hermoso hijo Goku que será de igual de fuerte que su padre Goku: si es que Milk me permite entrenarlo como cazador - en eso Bulma lo mira y se largan a reí los dos Bulma: pues tienes razón ella no va querer pero eso esta en nuestra la familia lo tiene que aceptar Goku: que la va hacer entrar en razón - mira hacia ella Bulma: a no, no quiero que me mate Goku ella es capaz de cortarme en pedacitos Goku: no exageres tanto es ha mi la que lo va hacer pedacitos T-T - en eso llegan al ascensor y se suben en el. Vegeta mientras tanto estaba terminando lo último de talles que le faltaban a su informe para entregárselo personalmente ella en sus propias manos Vegeta (pesando): por que no le dije la verdad que la amaba y que fui capaz de perder mi vida para salvarla, en eso su mente recordó lo que paso hace cinco años en esa noche que la hizo con Bulma  
  
Vegeta dejo a Bulma en una de las habitaciones del castillo y le toco la mejilla con eso Bulma se despertó Vegeta: Ve miste a mi verdad? Bulma: eeeee a si ya recuerdo ¿porque me trajiste aquí? Vegeta: no me conteste con otra pregunta yo quiero que me responda la mía Bulma al despejar esos sentimiento, tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas para preguntarle y cuando su vio su vista se encontró con él parado frente a ella sin poder quitarle la mirada-pensaba-¿Por qué yo? era todos lo que pudo decir Bulma Vegeta respondió su pregunta silenciosa  
  
Vegeta: Tú naciste para ser mi novia, ser mía y no intente lucharlo contra eso. Tu eres la que yo quiero, y yo siempre consigo lo que yo quiero" dijo al príncipe oscuro. Bulma: Yo no soy una cosa, yo soy un humano, yo tengo sentimientos, y tú no puede hacerme estar no me puedes obligar hacer algo que no quiero- gritando Bulma. Vegeta: No puede cambiar tú destino, si intenta cambiarlo morirás Bulma: Pero yo....- en ese momento vegeta apretando sus labios contra suyo, era un beso profundo y apasionado, lleno de necesidad y amor. Vegeta: estamos en mi cuarto Bulma: miro a los alrededores y vio que estaba en un cuarto, parecía viejo y polvoriento, pero era bonito, con el candelabro, las cortinas de la cama eran de color rojo y hecho de seda. Vegeta empezó a besarla con pasión con deseo de hacerla suya y ni siquiera su hermano podía tenerla ,vegeta empieza a tocarla y a besarla comenzó por desabrochar su camisa mientras que él la besó de nuevo mientras él masajeaba sus pechos despacio de una manera muy sensual. Bulma con sus manos recorrió por su espalda sacándole la polera y tocar mejor su fuerte tronco que era duro pero suave, vegeta con sus manos desabrocho su pantalón sacándoselo y dejarla en ropa intima él dejo de besarla para sacarse sus pantalones y quedar de la misma manera que ella y se sube sobre ella y le susurra algo al oído Vegeta: tú eres mi Amor confidencial oscuro él le dijo y la volvió a besar con más pasión que antes, luego bajo hasta su cuello que casi la muerde. Después de un rato Vegeta la miraba durante varios minutos, pero para Bulma estaba llevaba horas perdida en sus ojos oscuros, esos ojos que han visto el dolor, el sufrimiento, el miedo, de sus víctimas. Pero ella lo miraba con ternura ella sentía por el vampiro algo muy especial por él, ella quiso ser suyo, estar para siempre con él.  
  
Vegeta: Antes de que nosotros hagamos esto, yo debo decirle algo, yo no puedo ofrecerle felicidad eterna, pero le ofrecer el amor eterno, tú caminará entre la oscuridad, nunca ver la luz del día de nuevo, estar abajo la caza de otros cazadores te alimentaras de los ser vivos.... Bulma: Vegeta, yo quiero estar contigo...... Vegeta: Yo te amo y te amaré por toda la eternidad, tú debes morir para que renazcas en mi mundo, a mí lado Bulma: Yo quiero a, yo quiero ser lo que usted es. Él se acercó al fin de la cama, cierre bastante para extender la mano y tocar su cara. Vegeta: estas segura, de lo que quieres? Bulma: Sí, mi amor eso es lo que yo quiero Vegeta bajó y la besó en los labios, él resbaló por su cuerpo y la brazo a su cintura, él la tiró más cerca a su ahora el cuerpo desnudo, él rodó su cuerpo para que dar encima de ella, vegeta la besó de nuevo con más pasión, él dejó de besar sus labios y movió a su cuello. Tal una piel delicada y suave él quiso saborear su sangre pero él supo que éste no era el tiempo, le gustará ella pero no todavía. Bulma sentía sus manos que se preguntan por su cuerpo, ella sentía sus yemas de los dedos que alcanzando el cuerpo de vegeta, cuando él llegó a sentir un sentimiento caluroso de arriba abajo su cuerpo allí, nadie la ha tocado esta manera alguna vez. Él dejo de masaje sus pechos mientras besando su garganta, su boca que baja a su pecho izquierdo, él ejecuta su lengua alrededor de él, él tomó un pezón a su boca chupando y mordisqueando en él. Sus gemidos y lamentos le dieron tanto placer. Él hizo el mismo en su otro pecho, ganándolo los gemidos más deliciosos de su vida.  
  
Vegeta quiso más de ella, ahora la besó abajo a su estómago, lamiendo su ombligo, él separó sus piernas y aun fue baje en ella, Bulma gimió, esto se sentía bien, vegeta la lamió su parte mas sensible durante varios minutos, sus gritos adecuados gimiendo de placer, que él decidió detenerse, prepare para continuar. Él empezó a empujar en ella despacio, él era tan manso como él pudiera ser, todavía permanecía tranquilo que la permite ajuste a su respiración, cuando él se sentía que ella relaja él empezó a mover dentro de ella, cada empujón más rápidamente y más profundamente. Bulma se sentía que algunas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, dolió tanto, pero ella quería que él la hiciera suya completamente. Después de que un rato que el dolor empezó a marcharse. Él empezó a acelerarse más rápido y más rápidamente, él sentía su descargo cerrar, ella se sentía maravillosa, se escucho un gemido fuerte él sentía un placer increíble el más gran orgasmo que él tenía en la vida. Vegeta se derrumbó encima de ella, mientras respiraba pesadamente. Cuando él volcó fuera de ella para quedar a un lado, él coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella y tiró a su lado. Vegeta: Ahora mi hechura de amor es mía completamente Vegeta (pensaba): es verdad ella ya es mía cuando la tome como mi mujer y no iba permitir que ese insecto se la quitar de esa manera de bajo nariz y va hacer todo lo posible por pelear por su amor y el tenia una ventaja sobre él nunca va poder hacer el amor con ella de esa manera como lo hice yo. Bulma estaba pensando en el ascensor sobre lo mismo que vegeta sobre esa noche cuando fue de él, Goku se dio cuenta de su ausencia en ese momento y le pregunta Goku: que te pasa Bulma en que piensa- esta se coloco roja como un tomate Bulma: pues. veras en, en, eheh, pues Richard se a demorado mucho si eso Goku: sabes no te creo ¬¬ - Bulma se sintió atrapada Bulma: ya llegamos - salen del ascensor y se encuentra con Richard en su oficina, es ese mismo instante vegeta sale de la su oficina y se encuentra con ellos Richard: hola Bulma llevo bastante tiempo esperándote a que llegaras- y se va acercando a ella en eso vegeta lo interrumpe Vegeta: al fin llegaste te estaba esperando para hablar de este asunto que me dijiste-pero Bulma no sabia que hacer Goku: vegeta ayúdame a llevar con esto a la oficina de Bulma por favor- vegeta le lanza una mirada asesina Bulma: no te moleste Goku yo lo ago - Goku iba responde pero se le adelanta Richard: yo llevo esos papeles y cual es tu oficina - Bulma a tina a indicarle con el dedo donde era su oficina Bulma: es la de allí - Richard se dirige hacia haya Goku: este no el mejor momento de hablar de eso vegeta Vegeta: de que estas hablando Goku Goku: tu sabes a lo que me refiero - en eso viene de regreso Richard Richard: yo espero afuera para que hables con el Bulma Bulma: eh pues la verdad Richard te quiero presentar a mi hermano, el vegeta es un amigo de él y ellas es Kasandra la secretaria de mi hermano y muchacho el Richard es mi compañero de trabaja en Estados Unidos- Richard le da la mano a Goku para saludarlo, con vegeta hace lo mismo pero este le aprieta la mano con fuerza y Richard no se queda a tras Kasandra: mucho gusto señor bienvenido a la empresa Richard: el gusto es mío -pero no aparta su mira de vegeta Bulma (pensando): esto me va a trae problema en la empresa y con ellos por que a mi Kamisama T-T 


	5. cap

Capitulo 4  
  
Al otro día Bulma fue a la oficina y se llevo una gran sorpresa encontró a su hermano y vegeta trabajando muy temprano Vegeta: no crees que sea muy temprano para empezar el trabajo- dijo irónicamente Bulma: quien te pidió tu opinión vegeta Vegeta: no se supone como jefa debes dar el ejemplo - dijo con risa burlona Bulma: estas mejorando sus sarcasmos vegeta pero no se te quita la lengua afilada- en asoma al pasillo Goku Goku: ustedes dos no van a cambiar nunca- vegeta y Bulma respondieron al unísono Vegeta y Bulma: no Goku: esta bien, para contestar al unísono si se colocan de acuerdo - ambos se colocaron rojos y vegeta desvió su mirada Bulma: me retiro tengo mucho que hacer así que con permiso me retiro- antes que entrara Bulma a su despacho se escucho una pregunta Goku: hoy cuando llegue le pregunte al guardia de terno y me dijo que no te vio entrar al edificio- y sin mirarlo le contesta Bulma: le preguntaste al guardia que salio hace ya una hora media hermanito -y entra a su oficina Goku queda pensativo y vegeta lo interrumpe Vegeta: a que se debe esa pregunta Goku Goku: mejor entremos ahí te cuento todo lo que paso anoche cuando llegue - los dos entran al despacho de vegeta y este recuento lo que ocurrió cuando llego a su casa y encontró a Bulma revisando los papeles que traía hoy Vegeta: puede ser verdad ya esa chica que estaba al lado de ese - lo de acordarse le daba coraje pero no sabia el por que- se me hacia muy familiar Goku: pues a mi también pero como descubrir que la que estuvo en la pelea fue ella y no otra Vegeta: te acuerdas del golpe que le di Goku: le pegaste muy fuerte en el estomago Vegeta: la verdad si ella recibió el golpe todavía le debe estar molestando ese pequeño golpe Goku: pero como vamos a saber que fue ella -mira hacia vegeta que le brillaban los ojitos *-* Vegeta: tengo una idea pero me tendrás que ayudar Goku: pero en que consiste este plan vegeta Vegeta: sabes muy bien que tanto nosotros y ella va estar muy ocupada con este trabajo y lo mas seguro que te dirá excusas relacionada con el trabajo - ya si vegeta le cuenta su plan a Goku. Mientras tanto ellos conversaban de su plan Bulma estaba muy ocupada con ese papeleo y pensando en su amigo que esta a punto de llegar a la compañía y no sabia como iba reaccionar su hermano, pero de vegeta se tenia lo peor ya que estuvieron punto de pelear por lo sucedido anoche Bulma: ahhhhhh que va a pasar ahora cuando llegue- en eso sonó el intercomunicador Secretaria: señorita Bulma me dice que su amigo ya llego y viene para acá  
  
Bulma: esta bien Kasandra y corta la comunicación- después de un buen rato de silencio-por Kamisama que no haga nada vegeta hoy por favor- se repetía esta ultima palabra.  
  
En los pasillo donde se encontraba las oficina de vegeta y Goku estos últimos iban saliendo para descansar y se encontraron con Richard a la salida del ascensor y este ni lo mira y se acerca a la secretaria Kasandra: si en que lo puedo ayudar señor Richard: busca a la señorita Bulma se encontrara ella -Richard reconoce a vegeta y a Goku Kasandra: no se encuentra la señorita Bulma salio hace media hora pero si desea esperar Richard: bueno no tengo apuro - en eso se acerca vegeta a la secretaria Vegeta: donde fue Bulma Kasandra: a la sección de productividad donde los jefe de operarios y de maquinaria Vegeta: esta bien dile que yo quiero hablar con ella y que es urgente- Richard lo miraba con odio y vegeta no se quedaba a tras con su mirada, pero a Richard le dio miedo ya que veía odio y algo mas que no definía Goku: vamos vegeta se no ha hacer tarde seguramente encontramos a Bulma por esos lados Vegeta: esta bien vamonos ante que se me ocurra matar a este sujeto- dice entre dientes pero Goku lo alcanzo a escuchar Goku (pensando): hay vegeta se nota a la legua que te gusta a mi hermana pero como te voy a ayudar. Richard estuvo toda el día esperando a Bulma que llegara a su oficina, Bulma por su parte seguía recorriendo las distintas departamento y secciones tomando la opinión de cada uno de los trabajadores de la empresa y traía en si las carpetas con los informe que pidió hace ya un semana. De esa casualidad se encontró con Goku Bulma: que haces Goku por estos lados - dice ella muy alegre Goku: permíteme ayudarte con estos papeles Bulma: esta bien gracias Goku: Bulma yo te debo una disculpa sobre lo que te dije hoy en la mañana Bulma: ........- Bulma no supo que respondes y ella sabía bien que le estaba mintiendo a Goku y si decirle la verdad la perdonaría Goku: no me vas a contestar solo quiero que me perdones por desconfiar de ti Bulma: soy yo la que te tiene que pedir perdón por la forma que me comporte ayer frente de todos y sobre todo de ti por que te preocupas demasiado de mi - hubo otro silencio pero este fue muy corto- ya no soy la niñita a la que tenias que proteger yo soy una mujer y se me cuidar solo Goku: pero para mí serás esa niñita a la que debo proteger con mi vida Bulma: una vida que tu debes cuidar de tu familia y no la mi, tu ya estas casado y tienes una mujer y un hermoso hijo Goku que será de igual de fuerte que su padre Goku: si es que Milk me permite entrenarlo como cazador - en eso Bulma lo mira y se largan a reí los dos Bulma: pues tienes razón ella no va querer pero eso esta en nuestra la familia lo tiene que aceptar Goku: que la va hacer entrar en razón - mira hacia ella Bulma: a no, no quiero que me mate Goku ella es capaz de cortarme en pedacitos Goku: no exageres tanto es ha mi la que lo va hacer pedacitos T-T - en eso llegan al ascensor y se suben en el. Vegeta mientras tanto estaba terminando lo último de talles que le faltaban a su informe para entregárselo personalmente ella en sus propias manos Vegeta (pesando): por que no le dije la verdad que la amaba y que fui capaz de perder mi vida para salvarla, en eso su mente recordó lo que paso hace cinco años en esa noche que la hizo con Bulma  
  
Vegeta dejo a Bulma en una de las habitaciones del castillo y le toco la mejilla con eso Bulma se despertó Vegeta: Ve miste a mi verdad? Bulma: eeeee a si ya recuerdo ¿porque me trajiste aquí? Vegeta: no me conteste con otra pregunta yo quiero que me responda la mía Bulma al despejar esos sentimiento, tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas para preguntarle y cuando su vio su vista se encontró con él parado frente a ella sin poder quitarle la mirada-pensaba-¿Por qué yo? era todos lo que pudo decir Bulma Vegeta respondió su pregunta silenciosa  
  
Vegeta: Tú naciste para ser mi novia, ser mía y no intente lucharlo contra eso. Tu eres la que yo quiero, y yo siempre consigo lo que yo quiero" dijo al príncipe oscuro. Bulma: Yo no soy una cosa, yo soy un humano, yo tengo sentimientos, y tú no puede hacerme estar no me puedes obligar hacer algo que no quiero- gritando Bulma. Vegeta: No puede cambiar tú destino, si intenta cambiarlo morirás Bulma: Pero yo....- en ese momento vegeta apretando sus labios contra suyo, era un beso profundo y apasionado, lleno de necesidad y amor. Vegeta: estamos en mi cuarto Bulma: miro a los alrededores y vio que estaba en un cuarto, parecía viejo y polvoriento, pero era bonito, con el candelabro, las cortinas de la cama eran de color rojo y hecho de seda. Vegeta empezó a besarla con pasión con deseo de hacerla suya y ni siquiera su hermano podía tenerla ,vegeta empieza a tocarla y a besarla comenzó por desabrochar su camisa mientras que él la besó de nuevo mientras él masajeaba sus pechos despacio de una manera muy sensual. Bulma con sus manos recorrió por su espalda sacándole la polera y tocar mejor su fuerte tronco que era duro pero suave, vegeta con sus manos desabrocho su pantalón sacándoselo y dejarla en ropa intima él dejo de besarla para sacarse sus pantalones y quedar de la misma manera que ella y se sube sobre ella y le susurra algo al oído Vegeta: tú eres mi Amor confidencial oscuro él le dijo y la volvió a besar con más pasión que antes, luego bajo hasta su cuello que casi la muerde. Después de un rato Vegeta la miraba durante varios minutos, pero para Bulma estaba llevaba horas perdida en sus ojos oscuros, esos ojos que han visto el dolor, el sufrimiento, el miedo, de sus víctimas. Pero ella lo miraba con ternura ella sentía por el vampiro algo muy especial por él, ella quiso ser suyo, estar para siempre con él.  
  
Vegeta: Antes de que nosotros hagamos esto, yo debo decirle algo, yo no puedo ofrecerle felicidad eterna, pero le ofrecer el amor eterno, tú caminará entre la oscuridad, nunca ver la luz del día de nuevo, estar abajo la caza de otros cazadores te alimentaras de los ser vivos.... Bulma: Vegeta, yo quiero estar contigo...... Vegeta: Yo te amo y te amaré por toda la eternidad, tú debes morir para que renazcas en mi mundo, a mí lado Bulma: Yo quiero a, yo quiero ser lo que usted es. Él se acercó al fin de la cama, cierre bastante para extender la mano y tocar su cara. Vegeta: estas segura, de lo que quieres? Bulma: Sí, mi amor eso es lo que yo quiero Vegeta bajó y la besó en los labios, él resbaló por su cuerpo y la brazo a su cintura, él la tiró más cerca a su ahora el cuerpo desnudo, él rodó su cuerpo para que dar encima de ella, vegeta la besó de nuevo con más pasión, él dejó de besar sus labios y movió a su cuello. Tal una piel delicada y suave él quiso saborear su sangre pero él supo que éste no era el tiempo, le gustará ella pero no todavía. Bulma sentía sus manos que se preguntan por su cuerpo, ella sentía sus yemas de los dedos que alcanzando el cuerpo de vegeta, cuando él llegó a sentir un sentimiento caluroso de arriba abajo su cuerpo allí, nadie la ha tocado esta manera alguna vez. Él dejo de masaje sus pechos mientras besando su garganta, su boca que baja a su pecho izquierdo, él ejecuta su lengua alrededor de él, él tomó un pezón a su boca chupando y mordisqueando en él. Sus gemidos y lamentos le dieron tanto placer. Él hizo el mismo en su otro pecho, ganándolo los gemidos más deliciosos de su vida.  
  
Vegeta quiso más de ella, ahora la besó abajo a su estómago, lamiendo su ombligo, él separó sus piernas y aun fue baje en ella, Bulma gimió, esto se sentía bien, vegeta la lamió su parte mas sensible durante varios minutos, sus gritos adecuados gimiendo de placer, que él decidió detenerse, prepare para continuar. Él empezó a empujar en ella despacio, él era tan manso como él pudiera ser, todavía permanecía tranquilo que la permite ajuste a su respiración, cuando él se sentía que ella relaja él empezó a mover dentro de ella, cada empujón más rápidamente y más profundamente. Bulma se sentía que algunas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, dolió tanto, pero ella quería que él la hiciera suya completamente. Después de que un rato que el dolor empezó a marcharse. Él empezó a acelerarse más rápido y más rápidamente, él sentía su descargo cerrar, ella se sentía maravillosa, se escucho un gemido fuerte él sentía un placer increíble el más gran orgasmo que él tenía en la vida. Vegeta se derrumbó encima de ella, mientras respiraba pesadamente. Cuando él volcó fuera de ella para quedar a un lado, él coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella y tiró a su lado. Vegeta: Ahora mi hechura de amor es mía completamente Vegeta (pensaba): es verdad ella ya es mía cuando la tome como mi mujer y no iba permitir que ese insecto se la quitar de esa manera de bajo nariz y va hacer todo lo posible por pelear por su amor y el tenia una ventaja sobre él nunca va poder hacer el amor con ella de esa manera como lo hice yo. Bulma estaba pensando en el ascensor sobre lo mismo que vegeta sobre esa noche cuando fue de él, Goku se dio cuenta de su ausencia en ese momento y le pregunta Goku: que te pasa Bulma en que piensa- esta se coloco roja como un tomate Bulma: pues. veras en, en, eheh, pues Richard se a demorado mucho si eso Goku: sabes no te creo ¬¬ - Bulma se sintió atrapada Bulma: ya llegamos - salen del ascensor y se encuentra con Richard en su oficina, es ese mismo instante vegeta sale de la su oficina y se encuentra con ellos Richard: hola Bulma llevo bastante tiempo esperándote a que llegaras- y se va acercando a ella en eso vegeta lo interrumpe Vegeta: al fin llegaste te estaba esperando para hablar de este asunto que me dijiste-pero Bulma no sabia que hacer Goku: vegeta ayúdame a llevar con esto a la oficina de Bulma por favor- vegeta le lanza una mirada asesina Bulma: no te moleste Goku yo lo ago - Goku iba responde pero se le adelanta Richard: yo llevo esos papeles y cual es tu oficina - Bulma a tina a indicarle con el dedo donde era su oficina Bulma: es la de allí - Richard se dirige hacia haya Goku: este no el mejor momento de hablar de eso vegeta Vegeta: de que estas hablando Goku Goku: tu sabes a lo que me refiero - en eso viene de regreso Richard Richard: yo espero afuera para que hables con el Bulma Bulma: eh pues la verdad Richard te quiero presentar a mi hermano, el vegeta es un amigo de él y ellas es Kasandra la secretaria de mi hermano y muchacho el Richard es mi compañero de trabaja en Estados Unidos- Richard le da la mano a Goku para saludarlo, con vegeta hace lo mismo pero este le aprieta la mano con fuerza y Richard no se queda a tras Kasandra: mucho gusto señor bienvenido a la empresa Richard: el gusto es mío -pero no aparta su mira de vegeta Bulma (pensando): esto me va a trae problema en la empresa y con ellos por que a mi Kamisama T-T 


	6. cap 5

Capitulo 5  
  
Ya han pasado un mes y lo demonio seguía atacando Goku y su compañeros hacia todo lo posible para defenderse de ellos pero cuando estaban a punto de ser derrotado aprecian ellos para salvarlos, Richard y Bulma combinaba su trabajo con los entrenamiento con Piccoro. En uno de eso días Bulma llevo a Gohan al parque y se encontró con Richard y Piccoro que no se dieron cuenta que Yamcha estaba paseando con su esposa quería ver que estaba haciendo ella por estos lado y con Piccoro Marlene: que te pasa Yamcha a quien viste Yamcha: vi a unos amigo me espera por un rato -pero este nos se fija que hay otra persona con ellos Marlene: y por que no me lo presenta por favor Yamcha *-* Yamcha: dejemos como una sorpresa a los demás cuando me vean contigo amor esta bien amorcito Marlene: esta bien por esta vez, solo por esta vez- Yamcha se separa para de ella y se acerca para darle la sorpresa a Bulma pero al acercarse a ver vio a otro sujeto con Bulma y no era vegeta precisamente estera hombre muy fuerte o mas que vegeta pero físicamente no tenia nada que ver con el  
  
Yamcha: al fin alguien le quieto el amor de Bulma - y se le asomo una sonrisa y escucho la conversación, Bulma: Piccoro están a pareciendo demonios mas fuerte que antes que vamos hacer Richard: es verdad ni si quiera ellos pueden a penas es vampiro transformado en humana le cuesta un poco menos se inútil- Bulma lo iba regañar por el comentario que hizo contra vegeta, pero Piccoro se le adelanto Piccoro: no te voy a permitir que hables de él de esa forma te queso claro- dijo con voz muy firme Richard: yo lo lamento mucho señor - por dentro Richard deseaba que se muriera es estupido para poder esta con Bulma para siempre Bulma: a lo mejor hay que decirle la verdad a mi hermano y reunir al grupo para poder pelear contra ellos. En eso mismo instante el demonio llamado Sandrock estaba escuchando lo informe de los demonio que había mandado a vigilar a Bulma ya que la encontraba una criatura lo mas hermosa Zampan: señor hemos sabido que ella desciende del legendario cazador de vampiros y demonios Sandrock: que estas diciendo eso es imposible ella no pude ser la descendiente de ese maldito que me en cerro por mas de 500 años en esa prisión sin poder ver la luz o la noche Zampan: señor que va hacer con respecto a eso Sandrock: eso lo dejaremos así por el momento si ella es la que me debe destruir no se lo voy a permitir- queda un rato de silencio que roto por otro demonio que entra Sajanden: señor fuimos donde se encuentra el rey de los vampiros pero su palacio fue destruido pero no sabemos por quien - en eso entra una sombra Sombra: yo quien fue Goku el hermano mayor de esa cazadora fue el quien destruyo todo lo que mi padre formo Sandrock: y tu quien eres -se rodilla ante el Sombra: soy kyron hijo mayor del rey de los vampiros Sandrock: que fue lo que le paso a tu padre Kyron: el fue quien destruyo todo lo que mi padre quería y liberarlo de su prisión su majestad pero esos maldito fue quien mataron a mi pobre padre y esa maldita cazadora cerro la puerta para siempre Sandrock: como es que te salvaste y tu hermano Kyron: nosotros pudimos también escondernos de esa luz, nos refugiamos detrás de algo muy extraño que protegía a mi padre de esa luz pero el quien lo en cerro a mi padre fue ese cazador de nombre Goku señor, en cambio mi hermano no va tener problema con él, el dejo de ser un vampiro y se convirtió en humano común y corriente Sandrock: y que has venido Kyron: quiero servirlo señor para lo que tus sea conveniente su majestad Sandrock: tú y tu amiga me ayudaran a cumplir mi propósito Kyron: como usted quiera señor - y se le asoma una sonrisa  
  
De vuelta con Bulma y los demás ellos seguía viendo la manera de cómo van a solucionar este problema Piccoro: yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Bulma es lo mejor Richard: entrenarlo es una perdida de tiempo para nosotros Bulma: es mejor con ayuda para nosotros ellos ya conocen el poder que tiene esos demonio y si entrenamos a Goku y vegeta con mas fuerza que al resto podemos hacerlo y ganar con esta pelea Piccoro: yo hablare con Yamcha, Ten Chinjan y Krillin Bulma: yo me encargo de Goku, vegeta y le contare la verdad -y dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación- bueno yo ya me voy tengo que ir a encontrar a Gohan para ir a la casa Rochi Richard: yo te acompaño para que hables con ellos- pero Piccoro intervino Piccoro: es mejor que ella lo haga solo y sin interrupción y es una orden Richard Richard: esta bien señor. Después de esta platica el entrenamiento continuo pero Yamcha que había escuchado toda la conversación salio de ese lugar muy confundido sobre esos demonio y invito a su esposa a que fuera con el a la casa del maestro Rochi, al llegar a la casa de este s encontró con todo sus amigo a excepción de Bulma y Piccoro Rochi: tanto tiempo sin verte Yamcha Yamcha: así parece pero usted a cambiando bastante maestro Rochi: que te crees para decirme eso Milk: aun que ellos sea sus discípulos a acepción de vegeta no son como usted - todos se larga a reír menos vegeta Ten: por que te tardaste tanto en venir- mira la compañera de Yamcha Krillin: y quienes ella Yamcha es muy bonita Yamcha: pues ella es mi esposa Marlene: mucho gusto de conocerlo- y mira para todos lado donde esta esa chica que era tu ex- novia Yamcha, todos muy sorprendido por la pregunta de ella Milk: te refieres a Bulma verdad Marlene: así ella misma, Yamcha no fue ella y otro sujeto que estaba con ella hoy en el parque Todos: QUE ESTAS SEGURA DE LO QUE VISTE Marlene: es una chica alta de pelo azulado y medio verdoso, ojos azules cono el mar - vegeta lo tona del cuello Vegeta: habla de una vez maldito Goku: calmate vegeta deja que respire para que nos cuente lo que vio- Yamcha es liberado del agarraro de vegeta Yamcha: gracias Goku por salvarme de esa, bueno lo que vi fue que ella estaba con otro sujeto aparte de Piccoro me parece que se llama Richard Vegeta: estas seguro de eso -dice mirándolo Yamcha: si, hablaron de unos demonios muy fuertes y que ustedes tres tiene problema para pelear con ellos y que iban hablar de ese asunto con ustedes - así que siguió hablando agrandes rasgo de la conversación que escucho Goku: hora comprendo todo por que se comportaba de esa forma Vegeta: esto me suena problema de lo mas grandes- solo Milk escuchaba los comentario de todos Milk (pensando): no hoy a permitir que Gohan se convierta en un cazador como Goku no lo voy a permitir eso. De regreso al parque Bulma llamaba a Gohan hasta que lo encontró Bulma: vamos Gohan que nos debe estar esperando todos Gohan: que estuviste hablando don el señor Piccoro tía Bulma: la verdad es que le estaba pidiendo un consejo en como convencer a tu mamá para podré entrenarte como un cazador Gohan: eso lo veo muy difícil ni siquiera mi papá apodado convencerla Bulma: tu mamá es muy especial pero encontré la manera de hacer entender eso, oye Gohan Goku te ha entrenado una vez Gohan: si lo hace con el señor vegeta le miente a mi mamá que me llevara a un museo cosas que me sirva para el estudio Bulma: ya veo que te parece si mañana vamos a entrenar los dos Gohan: no lo creo es muy difícil que lo hagas -estaba a pocos paso de la casa de Rochi y Bulma se detiene y se agacha a su estatura Bulma: no te preocupes yo la voy a convencer despreocupate de eso -en eso Gohan se hacer a la puerta y golpe ye s Krillin quien abre la puerta Krillin: hola Bulma como estas Bulma: bien gracias solo vengo a dejar a Gohan- en eso sale Rochi Rochi: vamos Bulma pasa están todos en la casa Bulma: no gracias pero tengo una sita muy importante esta noche no puedo quedarme - en eso sale Goku Goku: y con quien es esa sita tan importante Bulma Bulma: con Richard dejo que quería hablar conmigo algo muy importante si que no te preocupes voy estar con nuestra madre por este rato hasta que llegues a la casa, bueno me retiro y cuídese maestro - se alega de la casa  
  
En la noche como Bulma lo anunciara ella se estaba reglando para salir a cenar con Richard Goku y familia e invito a vegeta esa noche para cenar en su casa y que pasara la noche haya Serena: hola hijo como estas o mucho gusto que este aquí vegeta Vegeta: buenas noche señora Gohan: hola abuelita donde esta mi tía Serena: es su habitación se esta reglando un poco- y se va para haya. Mientras tanto Bulma se puso un vestido censillo pero elegante Bulma: bueno creo que estoy lista para es noche- se mira al espejo y acerca una mano a su boca y se tira en señal de aprobación Serena: vaya así que estas lista para esta noche pero no te ibas a quedar a cenar con nosotros Bulma: yo nuca dije eso y por que deberías de avisarle de lo que haga con mi vida Serena: yo no quiero que te pase nada y no me levantes la voz jovencita Bulma: disculpa madre yo no quise hacer eso Serena: te lo dijo por tu bien - abraza a Bulma - bueno salgamos y tu cuídate Bulma: esta bien -y salen las dos de la habitación cuando llegan a living Goku y vegeta quedan con la boca abierta, Goku reacciona Goku: a donde crees que vas tu vestida así -Bulma se mira el vestido y agrega Bulma: yo no le veo nada de malo al vestido y tú que piensas Milk Milk: te queda bien el vestido con una sonrisas- esta recibe la mirada de Goku muy molesto -no te moleste tanto Goku solo era comentario Goku: mira Milk yo se lo que hago con mi hermana - mientras ellos discutía Bulma se esta escabullendo del lugar pero vegeta la sostiene de brazo Bulma: suéltame - grita y todos se le queda mirando Vegeta: ya escuchaste a tu hermano no vas a salir -toma a Bulma y se la sube al hombre y se dirige a la habitación de ella Bulma: ya baja me salvaje -Bulma lo seguía pegando en la espalda de vegeta y este responde Vegeta: nuca me dijiste salvaje cuando estuviste conmigo -Bulma dejo de gritar Bulma: pero no tienes derecho a castigarme por que tú no eres nada mío y bájame Vegeta: te recuerdo que tu eres mía desde esa noche -llega a la habitación y la baja Bulma: lo que hicimos esa noche no fue a......- Bulma no siguió al ver a su hermano, vegeta se da vuelta y ve a Goku Goku: por que te quedas callada Bulma que fue lo que paso cuando te llevo -mirando a los dos Bulma: nada de importancia Goku: tenemos que hablar antes que salgas con ese Bulma: no se llama ese tiene nombre y es Richard que te quede claro - Goku se acerca a ella Goku: después tengo que hablar contigo vegeta pero será mañana a solas tú y yo -después de esto Goku y Bulma entra a la habitación de ella y estuvieron a hablando dos horas ante que llegara. El living vegeta se encontraba muy preocupado sobre lo que tenia que hablar con Goku y lo mas seguro era sobre lo que paso esa noche cuando se la llevo a su palacio, en ese se percato de la presciencia de Richard Richard: buenas noche señora Serena: buenas noches caballero - cuando lo vio no le encontró nada de malo pero al ver el resto de vegeta comprendió lo que sucedía entre su hija y vegeta por lo que le había contado su hija hace algunos años - Gohan anda avisarle a tu tía que llagaron por ella Gohan: si abuelita -sale corriendo hacia la habitación de su tía, al llegar allá golpea la puerta Bulma: si -abre la puerta y ve a Gohan -quieres Gohan Gohan: dice la abuela que llego tu prometido - Bulma se le asoma una sonrisa a ver que Gohan le decía eso y mira a su hermano buscando la aprobación Bulma: dile a mi amigo que ya voy Gohan - se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla, Goku se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Bulma Goku: anda y no lo hagas esperar a tu amigo -Bulma solo son ríe Gohan: los mira - papá no retes a la tía ella no a hecho nada malo para que la rete -ambos se mira y se largan a reír y Gohan no comprende Bulma: tu papá no me esta retando solo hablábamos cosa de grades anda apurate ve avisarles que ya voy - Gohan sale de la habitación Goku: como se le ocurre esas ideas Bulma: a mi no me mires yo no tengo la culpa que Gohan halla pensando eso Goku: lo mas seguro como vio a vegeta traerte para acá y me vio venir yo también lo mas seguro que pensara era eso - Bulma iba saliendo cuando se acordó de algo que le había prometido a Gohan para mañana Bulma: Goku se me olvidaba quiero llevarme a Gohan a un pasea de campo pero entre el y yo no hay problema verdad -la mira muy sorprendida Goku: por que te quieres llevar a Gohan de paseo Bulma: bueno la verdad no he compartido mucho con el desde que llegue a Japón y solo lo veo cuando llego o esta durmiendo Goku: dudo un par de minutos pero luego miro a su hermana muy sonriente- esta bien Bulma puedes llevarlo con tigo pero no creo que Milk te deje Bulma: no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella -y salen los dos al living Richard: te vez muy bella Bulma: gra. gracias Richard -y sale de la sala hacia el auto siendo mirados por unos ojos muy fríos que reflejan algo mas que molestia.  
  
En esa misma noche los demonios están preparando la forma de atacar a los cazadores sin que ella esas afectada en este ataques, pero había una persona que no estaba de acuerdo con esto y encontraría la forma de vengarse por lo que le hizo a su padre a través de ella, Sandrock estaba buscando la manera de que ella sea su reina ya que cuentas con las cualidades para convertirla en reina de los demonios pero sabia que tenias a alguien que la cuidad a sol y sombra y se tiene que deshacer de ellos ya que eran un estorbo en sus planes pero también había la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran sus propósitos malignos y ese era un error imperdonable. 


	7. cap 6

Capitulo 6  
  
Bulma paso una noche muy interesante y muy agradable con Richard pero no dejaba en pensar en vegeta de cierta forma el sabia como cambiarle de humor muy fácil, pero también se dio cuento el daño que se estaba haciendo ella misma por olvidar es amor que siente hacia él y que estaba engañando a Richard y mas enzima dándole una esperanza. Richard se dio cuenta que Bulma estaba en otra parte que no se encontraba con él Richard: Bulma que te pasa -Bulma lo mira y reacciona Bulma: nada solo estaba pensaba que ya es muy tarde no lo crees Richard: yo creo que estas pensando en otra persona ¬¬ Bulma: como se te ocurre semejante cosa Richard Richard: será mejor irte a dejar o sino tu hermano será capaz de hacerme picadillo si no llego a la hora con tigo Bulma: como se te ocurre tal cosa Richard ^-^! -Richard la fue a dejar a su casa y ya estaba todo a oscura, pero había dos personas que la estaba esperando pero ninguno de los dos sabia del otro hasta ese momento Richard: bueno ya llegamos a tu casa Bulma: pues si tienes razón - Bulma baja del vehículo y era ayudada por este Richard: bueno Bulma yo quería decirte algo muy importante - en eso lo miro Bulma y se puso mas nervioso Bulma: que te pasa por que estas tan asustado - dice con una sonrisa, Bulma se divertía viéndolo muy nervioso en ese mismo momento Bulma lo comparaba con vegeta Bulma (pensando): se parece mucho a él cuando quiere decirme algo - fue interrumpido por él Richard: Bulma. bueno yo - no supo que decir y piensa- quiero decirte que si quiere ser mi novia Bulma: Richard ehy despierta - al ver que este no respondía paso su mano delante su cara y reacciono Richard: bueno yo quiero que duermas bien - Bulma y los otros dos sujetos se caen de espalda Bulma: bueno ya es tarde cuídate nos vemos - esta entra a su casa y Richard se sube a su auto cuando ve entrar a su casa Richard: soy un estupido como se me ocurre decir eso - y se va  
  
Dentro de la casa las cosas estábamos clamadas, Bulma entra en ella y se encuentra a su hermano pero no le dice nada ya que ella cumplió con el acuerdo que tenias ellos dos Bulma: hola hermano que haces a estas horas despierto Goku: no tenía sueño - dijo irónicamente Bulma: bueno tenías que ser tan obvio con eso pero debes confiar más en mí  
  
Goku: eso es lo que intento pero tú me das más razones para que no confiara de ti Bulma: eso explica todo hermanito, bueno ya es muy tarde y lo mas seguro que vengas a despertarme mas temprano - y se retira a su cuarto, la otra sombra que escucho la conversación de los hermanos se le asomo una sonrisa por que encontró que era ingeniosa con lo que decía y no se le escapaba ninguna  
  
Al otro día Bulma se tuvo que levantar relativamente temprano ya que le había prometido a Gohan ir de día de campo, pero su verdadero objetivo era entrenar a Gohan ya que su hermano no conseguía que Milk lo autorizara esta fue la mejor forma que encontró Bulma así nadie sospechara nada y Milk no se enteraría de esto. El desayuno transcurrió como si nada pero se notaba una pequeña tensión que venia de Goku y vegeta. Este ultimo estaba muy preocupada ya que no sabia a que atenerse con el sobre lo que le preguntaría y eso lo tenia sumamente intranquilo pero solo se fijaba en Bulma y miraba también al hermano de ella a pesar eran amigos  
  
Bulma: bueno ya esta todo listo y tu Gohan lo estas- dice mirando hacia donde estaba Gohan y ve todo lo que lleva y después a su hermano Goku: no estas exagerando con todo esa Milk- esta lo queda mirando con respochendo sobre lo que dijo Bulma: vamos Milk no es para tanto ^-^! Solo vamos al campo no vamos alojar en ese lugar Milk: no me importa hay muchos bichos y animales peligrosos y va llevar todo eso- en eso Goku iba entrometerse en la conversación pero no pudo por que Bulma lo interrumpió Bulma: ya deja hacer lo que quiera a Gohan - (toma aire para seguir hablando hay que decir que todos estaban sorprendido por lo que dijo Bulma) - deja que aprenda de sus errores si sigues hacia el nunca va aprenda hacer nada por el mismo y cuando quiera hacer cualquier cosa tu y Goku no va ha estar para hacérselas - Milk iba a responde al trenado insulto pero Goku la de tiene Goku: ella tiene razón con lo que dice Milk hay que dejar solo a Gohan para que aprenda de su errores tu lo consientes demasiado Bulma: pero tu no te quedas atrás con eso hermanito ¬¬ Goku: ya veras cuando tengas un hijo hay te quiero ver - en eso mira a vegeta pero este se hace el desentendido Serena: bueno, bueno ya vasta de verdades Bulma se te hace tarde para irte con Gohan o sino va a llegar muy tarde a casa Bulma: esta bien mamá - en eso mira a su hermano y vegeta pero no comprende nada- Gohan saca lo necesario y apurate - Gohan saca lo necesario y la mete en otra bolso Gohan: adiós mamá Bulma: adiós a todos- Milk solo la mira con odio- vamos Milk no esta para no te enojes solo dije la verdad Goku: será mejor que se vayan - mirando de reojo a Milk y sale de la casa ella empieza a desquitarle con Goku y vegeta Milk: quien se cree ella para decirme esas cosas que me dijo uuuuuuuuuuuuu Vegeta: solo dijo la verdad sobre Gohan Milk: tu no te metas en esto vegeta el asunto no es contigo pero si estas involucrado me las vas a pagar muy caro Vegeta: ya cállate eres mas gritona que Bulma - Milk se acerca a él con las manos extendidas para ahorcarlo Goku: vamos Milk vegeta no lo dijo verdad vegeta- este lo mira y ve que se va oye espera vegeta Vegeta: este no es mi asunto tu mujer me lo dijo - se le asoma una risa burlona se la vuelta cuando es detenido por Goku Goku: tu no me vas a dejar aquí solo con esto vegeta tu también tienes la culpa por provocarla Vegeta: pues ya era tiempo que te pongas lo pantalones con ese asunto pero lo hizo tu hermana al parecer la conoce mas que tu a tu mujer Goku: en algo tienes razón pero eso NO TE DADERECHO APROVOCAR A MILK DE ESA MANERA - esto último lo dice gritando Serena: vamos Milk calmate lo que dijo Bulma es verdad tu la conoce mejor que nadie y ella confía en ti Milk: dice con resignación - pues tiene razón me tendré que pedirle perdón a ella y a ustedes dos - en ese instante Goku y vegeta no sabe que hacer  
  
Goku: la verdad Milk esta bien mejo me voy con vegeta a entrenar - y este toma a vegeta de brazo lo saca de la casa y se van volando a un lugar legos de ahí pero van mas o menos cerca Bulma  
  
En otra parte en el departamento de Richard este pensaba en Bulma cuando la conoció en allá pero ella nunca le menciono que tenia a alguien en Japón esperándola pero siempre evadía el tema con otra cosa pero lo hacia para olvidar a alguien que le hizo mucho daño. Hace cinco año ella estaba muy bien consigo misma y con los demás cuando vio a Piccoro y le contó de la misión las cosas para ella se complicaron cuando volvió a Japón estaba muy extraña cosa rara en ella, pero cuando Bulma se acercaba vegeta se comportaba muy extraña muy dulce con él y eso era lo que le molestaba de él, pero Bulma esta muy extraña hace dos semana se notaba en su cambio de actitud con él o cuando esta junto a él Richard: rayos por que se comporta de esa manera con él si le hizo mucho daño o ignoro algo que yo no sepa de ellos dos.  
  
Mientras tanto Bulma le explicaba a Gohan como tenia que utilizar las armas que tenia ahí y le enseño como defenderse pero quedo muy sorprendida no se imaginaba que tenias esas habilidades Bulma: Gohan como aprendiste a defenderte así Gohan: pues cuando salía con mi papá y vegeta ellos me enseñaron a defenderme eso era lo básico decía vegeta Bulma: al parece le tomo mucha paciencia entrenarte Gohan: más la tuvo con mi papá - Bulma lo queda mirando Bulma: como mas paciencia con él que paso Gohan - Gohan le empieza a explicar a Bulma y esta no podía aguantar la risa Gohan: y eso fue lo que paso con mi papá al final terminaron peleando así papá entendió como se hacia esa técnica Bulma: bueno Goku es especial pero. - a mi me tinca que se hizo que no entendía solo lo para ver cual era la fuerza de vegeta esto ultimo se lo dijo así misma Gohan: pero que tía Bulma: que tu papá es algo extraño - el aludido estaban estornudando Vegeta: que te pasa Goku no me digas que te vas resfriar Goku: como se te ocurre decir eso alguien debe estar hablando de mi Vegeta: quien va hacer tu mujer es la única De vuelta con Bulma y Gohan este le mostró las técnicas que aprendió de ellos, también Bulma le mostró algunas de sus técnicas que era muy parecida a las de Goku y vegeta pero tenías un grado de dificultad mayor Gohan: vaya son muy similares pero tiene algo distinto a las de ellos Bulma: clara algunas técnica la invente yo misma pero algunas me las enseño mi hermano pero ya las cambie y las mejor, otras las tuve que aprende yo misma de un libro que me dejo mi papá Gohan: y por que mi papá no las sabe Bulma: por que ese libro se lo entrego a mi madre y que lo guardara hasta que yo cumpliera los quince año ella me lo entrego ya que cuando murió mi papá era muy chica solo tenia unos tres años y por eso que no me acuerdo de el y si tengo imágenes muy vagas de el pero con ese libro venia con foto cuando yo esta recién nacida y cosas así ese es mi mayor tesoro que tengo y cuando me siento sola veo la foto de mi papá - Gohan se sentía muy incomodo por la pregunta que le hizo a su tía pero ella se dio cuenta - vamos Gohan no te preocupes de todas forma te ibas a saber por la buena o por las malas Gohan: si tiene razón -y hace un gesto igual a su padre colocando la mano detrás de su cabeza Bulma: jajajajaja te pareces a tu padre en algunas cosas Gohan - Bulma seguía riéndose, después de eso descansaron y siguieron con su entrenamiento. Un poco mas cerca de ellos Goku y vegeta empezaron con su conversación pendiente Goku: dime que fue lo que sucedió entre tú y mi hermana cuando te la llevaste Vegeta: no sabia que responde y lo único que a tino a decir -por que no se lo preguntas tu mismo a ella Goku: por que ya lo hice y quiero saber tu versión - era obvio que Goku le estaba mintiendo para que hablar así que dejo las cosas así para que Vegeta no sospechara nada no tuvo mas opción que contarle todo a Goku Vegeta: desde que vi a tu hermana por primera vez me sentía muy atraída aunque quise negarme de lo que sentía hacia ella tuve que obligarme a mi mismo a mentirme y mentir a los demás de lo que sentía por la cazadora Goku: ya veo y por eso siempre atacabas a Bulma Vegeta: eso era la mejor forma para verla y tenerla junto a mí pero sabía que me estaba arriesgado demasiado con eso y que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de ellos pero el que lo descubrió fue kyron y ese maldito me delato frente a mi padre Goku: pero por que te la llevaste a ella Vegeta: para protegerla de ellos pero también me condene yo mismo por solo cuidarla y amarla como a nadie ella es todo para mi y la única forma que tenia era haciéndola mía por completo -en ese mismo instante Goku toma de la camiseta del cuello a vegeta por lo que estaba diciendo, Goku no aguanto mas y le dio un tremendo golpe que lo mando lejos pero vegeta no hizo nada por detenerlo ya que si estuviera en su lugar el aria lo mismo por ella Goku: eres un maldito te considere un amigo y creí en tu palabra que no le harías daño a Bulma pero cambiaste radicalmente casi la matas con tu actuación Vegeta: era la única forma de protegerla así tanto como kyron y mi padre no podía tomarla para si o hacer algo ya que por solo tenerla la matarían pero ya siendo de un vampiro ella estaría a salvo y el perjudicado seria yo - solo Goku lo mira y apretaba su mano en forma de puño en eso explota Goku Goku: tanto tu y Bulma me engañaron bajo mi nariz ocultando todo este tiempo y yo como un estupido no me di cuenta de eso -le da un puñetazo a un árbol (siendo que el pobre arbolito no tiene la culpa que se haya dado cuenta muy tarde^^°) Vegeta: tú ya sabes el resto en que termino esto cuando se fue y la perdí para siempre Goku: agrega un poquito mas calmado - todavía no esta perdido eso vegeta pero no te voy a permitir que le hagas mas daño a ella, pero te voy a ayudar con mi hermana- pensando a pesar de lo que hizo por que lo tengo que ayudar que soy un estupido pero no me gusta nada es Richard me trae mala espina ese sujeto - vegeta lo queda mirando muy extraño Vegeta (pensaba): si yo fuera él no me ayudaría por lo que le hice a Bulma pero a lo mejor debe ser por ese estudio de anoche- sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por Goku Goku: vamos vegeta es hora de entrenar un poco y así desquitarme - esto ultimo lo dice muy despacio pero vegeta lo alcanza a escuchar Vegeta: eso lo veremos Goku - y se le asoma una sonrisa. La tarde transcurrió lo mas normal que se pude decir, pero tanto como Bulma y vegeta compañía estaba atento a lo que estaba a puntote suceder Bulma: Gohan no así no se hace tienes que tomar esto así y después acá lo vez Gohan: a con razón no me resultaba esto - dice con una mano hacia atrás igual a Goku, pero en ese instante apareció, Bulma se coloca delante de Gohan para protegerlos Bulma: quien eres tu -mirando hacia el extraño que tenia al frente ¿???????: Vaya hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos cazadora Gohan: como sabes que tu eres una cazadora t... - no alcanzo a decir mas ¿??????: La verdad que ha tu madre la conozco hace mucho niño -obviamente el no sabia que Gohan no era nada su hijo Gohan: ella no es mi..... - Bulma le tapa la boca apara que no dijera nada Bulma: no digas nada déjalo que piense en eso Gohan: pero me vas meter en problema tía -Bulma lo queda mirando y analizando la situación Bulma: tienes razón no te puedo meter en este lió ¿??????: Que pasa por que tan cayados Bulma: no importa estupido ¿??????: Dígame decirte que si me interesa este asunto ya es niño debe ser de mi hermano menor -al escuchar esto Bulma queda como estatua Gohan: que pasa por que te pones así tía por que -solo lo miraba y no entendía nada el asunto y se preguntaba así mismo por que el tío vegeta lo mencionaba - tía por que nombra al tío vegeta en esto Bulma: no puede ser él como es posible si yo misma vi como vegeta te tomo para que fueras absorbido por esa la luz Kyron: déjame decirte que mi hermano estuvo apunto de lograrlo pero como dicen los humanos son cosas del destino cazadora Bulma: pues por lo que veo los vampiros también tiene ese destino pero para que regresaste a buscarme o que cosa Kyron: solo vengo por algo que me deben hace cinco años -se lanza al ataque va hacia Gohan ya que como era el mas débil Bulma: cuidado Gohan - en un movimiento rápido Bulma logra sacar a Gohan del lugar Gohan: eso estuvo cerca tía -Bulma no le contesta ya que estaba atenta a los movimiento de kyron Bulma: Gohan sujétate no más fuerte que puedas de mí Gohan: por que...-no alcanzo a decir mucho y con un movimiento que Gohan entendió Bulma lo lanzo hacia el cielo. Bulma pudo defenderse mejor de los ataque de kyron y lo tiro lego de ella y de Gohan, ella lo lleva a un lugar mas seguro Bulma: quédate en este lugar ni por nada del mundo vayas a donde estoy yo peleando con ese vampiro te quedo claro -Gohan solo asintió con la cabeza como aceptación y sale volando del lugar a encontrar a kyron Kyron: has mejorado en estos últimos años - dice eso colocándose de pie, pasa su mano por su boca y ve que le saco sangre- maldita me la vas a pagar - y de nuevo se lanza al ataque Bulma: no entiendo es como puedes estar peleando estando de día ya que a ustedes no le gusta el sol Kyron: déjame que aprendí nuevas cosas esta es una de esa - le lanza un puñetazo que la tira legos. No muy legos de la pelea Goku y vegeta se detiene a mitad de su combate Goku: que esta pasando por que siendo el que de Bulma aumentar tan rápidamente y a la vez...- vegeta lo interrumpió Vegeta: hay también otro muy junto al de ella pero este es ultimo es superior - en eso Goku tanto vegeta se dan cuenta de quien era es Ki que transmite es Goku y Vegeta: ¡KYRON! - y sale a hacia donde estaba Bulma y Gohan Goku (pensando): soporten por favor ya vamos para allá Vegeta (pensando): si ese maldito le llega tocar un solo cabello a Bulma se las vera conmigo el muy estupido de mi hermano - ambos estaban bastante preocupados por Bulma y Gohan ya al sentir el poder que tiene kyron era imposible que Bulma le pueda ganar. De vuelta con la pelea Bulma esquivaba todo lo ataques de kyron Bulma: no me digas que ese es todo tu poder kyron - se rió un poco de él - me tienes de excepcionada Kyron: no te confíes demasiado niña Bulma: eso esta por verse - sin que Bulma se diera cuenta kyron aumento su fuerza un poco mas que la de Bulma y ella no pudo evitar una tremenda bola de energía y salio volando muy legos a unos casos centímetros de donde se encontraba Gohan al ver esto el niño trato de proteger a Bulma Kyron: vaya el niño trata de proteger a su madre que tierno pero no te servirá de mucho - Bulma con mucho esfuerzo se coloca de pie Bulma: él no es mi hijo - pasa su mano por la boca - maldito no te voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi sobrino - y se lanza al ataque siendo lo dos hasta ese momento tenia las misma fuerza pero el golpe que recibió Bulma anteriormente le afecto demasiada Kyron: vamos no que eras mas fuerte que mi niñita estupida - se le asoma una sonrisa malvada Bulma (pensando): diablos el golpe que me dio hace un instante me duele mucho y sobretodo es un golpe con consecuencia diablos Kyron: vamos que te pasa o es que acaso te afecto mucho mi golpe eh - la mira desafiantemente y estira su mano en dirección de Gohan - vamos que vas hacer no vas alcanza a llegar donde el mocoso - y suelta ala esfera de energía Bulma: maldito..... -Bulma con toda sus fuerza trata de llegar antes del disparo de kyron para sacara Gohan de ese peligro - Gohan cuidado - ene se instante Bulma leda un empujo que lo saca del disparo pero lo recibió Bulma de lleno siendo lanzando a unos cuantos metros de distancio Gohan: tía cuidado -se iba acerca a ella pero kyron le dio un combo en el estomago que lo dejo inconsciente, Bulma ve esto pero trato de moverse pero no pudo Bulma: maldición - dice golpeando el suelo por la frustración - Goku y Milk me va a matar cuando se enteren de este asunto Kyron: después te va a tocar a ti mocoso me vengare de tu padre también, pero primero debo acabar con este asunto pendiente con tú tía - se leva para llegar a donde esta ella dándole una tremenda pata en el estomago Bulma: suelta el grito - ¡AH! En ese mino momento Goku sintió algo dentro de él como si estaba perdiendo algo muy importante en su vida en eso pensó en Gohan pero su Ki esta en su solo lugar pero estaba disminuyendo poco a poco, pero también sintió el Ki de su hermana y este estaba diminuyendo muy rápidamente en eso miro a vegeta Vegeta: apresúrate kyron esta a punto de matarla. De regreso las cosas para Bulma se pusieron negras ya que kyron tenía la ventaja y estaba a punto de darle el golpe final Kyron: despídete de este mundo cazadora - después de esto la toma del cuello y empieza a asfixiar ya no distinguía nada y su pensamiento la llevo donde su hermano y su padre Bulma (pensaba): hermano lamento mucho a verte mentido sobre este asunto y también de poder de aclarar ciertas cosas con vegeta padre perdóname por no haber sido una buena hija ya que por mi culpa tú moriste por protegerme de ellos pero tu sabias bien que vegeta es dist - Bulma ya no sentía y siquiera su cuerpo en eso escucho un ruido pero no supo que era y cae desplomada al suelo y oye una voz Voz: que les hiciste a Bulma y Gohan- Goku se acerca a su hijo y vegeta queda frente a su hermano Kyron: solo me estaba divirtiendo con ellos y sobre todo de la cazadora a aumentado mucho sus poderes Vegeta: eso no viene al caso con esto hermano, pero no me explico como es que sobreviviste a eso Kyron: será mejor que le preguntes tu mismo a la cazadora -vegeta iba a hablar pero Goku lo interrumpió Goku: pero de todas manera te are hablar ya sea por las buenas o por las malas - en eso Goku y vegeta se colocan en posición de pelea pero en eso llega un emisario de Sandrock Emisario: kyron detente el señor te quiere inmediatamente Kyron: dile que espere tengo un asunto pendiente con ellos Emisario: kyron desobedeciste una orden del señor - kyron no hace caso a lo que dice el emisario y se lanza al ataque pero el demonio lo detiene Goku y vegeta quedan perplejos a este asunto Goku: pero como lo detuvo es muy fuerte ese demonio - vegeta asiente con la cabeza Emisario: todavía no es mi palea con ustedes dos señores pero pronto llegara y será mejor que se prepara cuando llegue ese día - desaparece frente a ellos, en eso Goku toma a su hijo y vegeta con mucho cuidado toma a Bulma ya que ella esta muy lastimada Vegeta: es maldito de mi kyron me las pagara por lastimar a Bulma de esta forma Goku: ella también esta lastimada por proteger a Gohan y lo mas seguro que lo utilizo para poder atacarla Vegeta: ya vera cuando nos encontremos otra vez se la voy a devolver todas juntas - Goku y vegeta los llevaron a su casa y poder curar sus heridas. Cuando llegaron a casa Milk casi se desmaya por ver a su hijo dormido Milk: que le hicieron a mi pobre Gohan contéstame Goku Goku: no le paso nada a Gohan Bulma lo dejo dormido eso es todo. Vegeta llevadla su cuarto por favor - Goku lleva a su hijo a su cuarto para que descanse y Milk fue a curar a Bulma Milk: que paso Goku por que viene Bulma tan mal herida Vegeta: fue atacada por kyron y protegió a tu hijo apara que no le pasara nada a él - Milk lo queda mirando incrédulo Goku: vegeta te dice la verdad de ello Milk por eso ella esta así y cambiando de tema donde esta mi madre Milk: ella salio pero esta por regresar - le hace los últimos vendaje a Bulma - listo ya termine solo tiene que descansar mucho y que no haga nada tiene que recuperarse esta muy agotada y cuando este mejor hay que llevarla al hospital para ese golpe es muy extraño - Milk le nuestra la zona del golpe que recibió vegeta se da cuenta de eso y se coloca a un lado de ella Goku: que le vas a hacer vegeta Vegeta: la voy a curar eso no se cura en un hospital es un golpe que afecta todo su cuerpo y por eso luce tan cansada Milk: a que te refieres con eso - en eso ve a vegeta sacando un poco de su poder y lo aplica sobre la zona afectad después de un rato Vegeta: ya esta solo va necesitar un buen descanso y recuperara sus poderes muy pronto Goku: claro ya ella es muy fuerte - vegeta asienta con la cabeza Milk: donde aprendiste eso vegeta Vegeta: es una antigua técnica que los vampiros utilizamos para atacar a nuestros oponentes - salen da la habitación de Bulma y en el pasillo Goku se acerca a él Goku: quiero que me perdones por lo que paso hoy en la tarde vegeta Vegeta: no hay cuidado con eso Goku si yo tuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo por ella si me entero de ello En la guarida de Sandrock este estaba torturando a kyron por su estupidez que cometió por haber atacado a Bulma y al mocoso Sandrock: te advertí kyron sobre ello pero me desobedeciste una orden - kyron no podía respirar ya que este lo tenia sujeto del cuello (se le devolvió la mano ^^) Kyron: apenas le salio la voz y Sandrock lo escucho- no lo hice por lo que usted esta diciendo pude comprobar lo que decía los demonio que ella aumento muchos sus poderes Sandrock - este lo tira y kyron lleva su mano al cuello Sandrock: y cuanto es la diferencia de tus poderes con lo de ella Kyron: cuenta casi con mi mismo poderes pero si ellos la entrena aumentara mas sus poderes Sandrock: y que pasa si la atacan mas seguido Kyron: no lose señor pero su hermano cuenta con la misma habilidad que ella y mi hermano también Sandrock : eso suena bien yo mismo me encargare de ellos dos personalmente cuando llegue el momento y esta pelea va hacer de lo mas agradable con ellos dos y de una ves por toda me vengare de tus descendiente y me casare con tatara nieta Barduck - y suelta una risa diabólica que llegas a congelar la sangre 


	8. cap 7

Capitulo 7  
  
Después de lo sucedido a Bulma y Gohan este ultimo se recupero mas rápido, y se dirige donde estaban sus padres y vegeta, este escucho la conversación que ellos tenia en el salón  
  
Milk: eso es imposible como pudo Salir vivo cuando Bulma hizo ese conjuro Goku: ni yo mismo lo puedo creer Vegeta: esto no me inspira confianza el que haya parecido kyron Goku: a mi también pero no entiendo que tiene que ver en todo esto Bulma Milk: no será que la quieren para algo o...- no alcanzo a decir mas y vegeta termina la frase Vegeta: o será para vengarse de lo sucedido Goku: eso no puede ser si eso fue hace 5 años y no tiene que ver con eso Vegeta: vamos Goku tu no conoces a los vampiros no sabes de ellos pretendes saber pero eso no es verdad, el solo busca la manera de hacerlo mas fácil y eso también incumbe a tu hijo ya que el piensa que es mío Milk: estas loco si Gohan no es tu hijo es mío y de Goku y tu no tienes vela en este entierro vegeta Goku: vamos Milk calmate vegeta no quiere decir eso - y este lo mira Vegeta. El tiene razón eso lo estoy diciendo que el piensa eso y lo mas seguro que quiera utilizarlo a los dos para que yo caiga es su juego Goku: bueno eso puede ser verdad entonces hay que vigilar a mi hijo y Bulma - Milk solo lo escuchaba y estaba a punto de echar fuego por la boca Milk: no me han consultada nada a mi que es lo que pienso- ambos miraron a Milk que esta de los mas tranquila y relajada Vegeta (pensando): que le pasa ella esta de lo más tranquila eso me da mala espina - el mira a Goku con cara de duda Goku: vamos Milk no estés bromeando - Goku no alcanza a medir sus fuerza y tira a Milk y esta choca contra la pared Vegeta: ¬¬ esta ve si te pasante Goku - pero nadie lo que estaba presente se dio cuenta que Gohan estaba ahí y este de dirige a ver su tía, este llega y golpe su puerta en eso Bulma escucha un golpecito y se despierta Bulma: si quien es - se estira un poco Gohan: soy yo tía puedo pasar Bulma: si puede entrar Gohan- este abre la puerta - dime que pasa por que estas así Gohan: bueno lo que pasa es que escuche a mis padres y al tío vegeta que hablaban de mí y de ti tía Bulma: de nosotros y como que tu madre no a estallado con grito en la casa  
  
Gohan: si es verdad ella esta de lo más tranquila hasta mi padre sin querer mi padre no midió su fuerza y ella choco Bulma: que cosa que Goku hizo que pero esta loco como se le ocurre hacer eso - Bulma tarta de colocarse de pie pero pierde la el equilibrio pero fue sujetado por vegeta que entra en ese mismo momento Vegeta: que haces de pie debes descansar todavía esta débil Bulma: mira quien lo dice - y esta jira su cabeza se encuentra con la cara de vegeta ningunos de los dos y Gohan los miraba divertido Gohan: bueno yo ya me voy - vegeta lo mira con cara que haces aquí todavía Bulma: será mejor que me acueste otro rato -vegeta guía a Bulma a su cama - bueno yo puedo sola gracias Vegeta: siempre con esa negativa Bulma Bulma: a que viene ese reclamo ahora vegeta- vegeta no sabe si decirle lo que paso hoy en la tarde con su hermano y este decide hablar Vegeta: bueno lo que pasa es que hoy tuve una conversación con tu hermano sobre lo que paso cuando te lleve a mi castillo Bulma: que tu que estas loco a caso quiere que te mate Vegeta: si estuvo a punto de hacerlo - dice irónicamente y este la queda mirando y esta tenia cara de duda y de asombro Bulma: y como reacción él vegeta cuando lo dijiste lo que sucedió - vegeta se sienta al lado de ella Vegeta: el se lo toma de lo mas normal cuando le iba contando pero de apoco fue cambiando su reacción Bulma: es obvio que reacciones así, el no es ningún santo que digamos- vegeta lo mira confundido Vegeta: que quieres decir con eso Bulma: va y yo que pensé que me entenderías - vegeta siguen sin entender pero después reacciona cuando ve a Bulma muy cerca de el a punto de besarse pero en eso entra Goku Vegeta: siempre tan inoportuno - dice entre dientes Bulma: y a que vienes Goku - esta la mira Goku: Gohan me dijo que ya estabas mejor que trataste de colocarte de pie y que vegeta que atrapo - y mira a vegeta Bulma: bueno lo que pasa que Gohan me contó que le mandaste tremendo manotazo a Milk y me preocupe, ya conociendo como es Milk me extraño no despertar con sus gritos y eso es extraño en ella Goku: bueno hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de que Milk no empezara a gritar como lo hace siempre Bulma: Ah si que bien y ya te vas hermanito- vegeta la mira Goku: por que quieres que vaya Bulma: lo que pasa es que estaba hablando con vegeta algo importante- este se asoma una sonrisa traviesa Goku: y se puede saber de que están hablando ustedes dos Bulma: es algo que a ti no te interesa en lo mas mínimo hermanito, bueno te diré algo tiene que ver entre él, yo y otra persona mas Goku esta bien te dejare sola con vegeta pero si pasa algo me avisa Bulma y vegeta (pensando): siempre tienes que ser protector Goku - ambos se miran y se le asoma una sonrisa Bulma: nos puede dejar solo por favor Goku Goku: estén bien - sale de la habitación de ella Después que Goku sale de la habitación de Bulma este se hacer a ella para retomar lo que había quedado pendiente, es decir el beso, vegeta se acerca a ella para probas sus labio otra vez pero Bulma corre su cara para otro lado Vegeta: Por que haces eso Bulma primero me tientas y después rehuyes Bulma: lo que pasa vegeta que es verdad que quiero a clara ciertas cosa y lo estado pensando muy bien después que Salí con Richard y lo que ciento por uno y el otro - a vegeta no le gusto nada pero tenia lago que le molestaba Vegeta: de que se trata - este se puso muy frió y un poco agresivo miraba hacia el frente en dirección a la venta Bulma: bueno yo vegeta esto es muy difícil para mi después que me hiciste daño cuando regresaste a la normalidad y yo he tratado de huir de ti siempre y por eso decidí irme a estados unidos para olvidarte de ti y de tus recuerdo pero no lo conseguí y fue por eso que me fije en Richard Vegeta: para hacerme daño verdad Bulma: no el daño me lo cause yo misma y no puedo seguir así engañándome a mi misma y asiendo daño a los que quiero alo que me refrió vegeta Vegeta: te vas a quedar con Richard verdad - es ese momento vegeta siente un enorme dolor y desesperación que se llega a dañar sus maño y Bulma se da cuenta de ello pero vegeta la saca de sus pensamientos - te vas a quedar con ese estupido verdad Bulma Bulma: en algo tienes razón con el estupido con el me voy a quedar vegeta - este la mira a sus ojos azules como el mar profundo y se hacer a ella para rozar sus labios con los de el, pero Bulma se queda a hay mismo para recibir es beso de vegeta Vegeta (piensa): por que no me rechaza acaso quiere jugar conmigo pero no se lo voy a permitir Bulma: te dije que ya escogí con el me voy a quedar y como tu dice ese estupido eres tu vegeta contigo me quedo -vegeta queda en un estado de shock Vegeta: Bulma no estas jugando conmigo verdad- este la toma de los hombros - no es una broma - Bulma lo mira divertido y lo besa con ternura después se separa Bulma: es verdad vegeta yo no puedo seguir engañándome a mi misma y como te dije me di cuento cuando estaba con Richard en el restaurante y no podía engañar al él, a sido muy bueno conmigo Vegeta: hasta que punto -mira fijamente a Bulma Bulma: si quieres saber no ha llegado tan lego que ti - lo besa pero eso beso se fue cambiando se torna un poco caluroso, en la casa nadie se da cuenta de ello 


	9. cap 8

Capitulo 8  
  
Después de es pequeño encuentro entre ellos dos las cosa están un poco calmadas en la casa de Goku, Milk y los demás están buscando la manera de proteger a Bulma y Gohan ya que ellos dos son los hablando en el próximo ataque de kyron, pero lo que no saben que están siendo vigilados por Sandrock en cada uno de sus movimiento y Bulma presiente esto que va a pasar algo muy extraño  
  
Bulma: bueno ya es muy tarde y....-fue interrumpida Goku Goku: y tienes que descansar todavía no te has recuperado del todo Vegeta: Goku tiene razón tienes que descansar - Goku lo que da mirando muy extraño por sus palabras Goku: estas bien vegeta no te sientes enfermo - y coloca su mano en la frente de el para comprobar si tiene temperatura Vegeta: que quieres decir con eso Goku ¬¬ Bulma: parecen peor que niños chicos y merecen el ejemplo que le están dando a Gohan - Gohan lo mirabas y soltaba pequeña risitas Goku y Vegeta: no digas tontería Bulma Bulma: pero miren para eso se colocan de acuerdo - pasa por el lado de ellos y suelta una resista pero vegeta la mira - bueno Gohan despídete de ellos Gohan: buenas noche tío, papá y mamá- sale corriendo donde su tía Bulma: bueno yo también me voy a costar estoy muy cansada - se estaba retirando se acorado- nos vemos mañana en la empresa - y se retira Milk: bueno Bulma tiene razón ya es muy tarde Vegeta. Tienes razón bueno yo me retiro a mi casa Milk: desde cuando tú tienes casa si siempre te vienes a dormir aquí Goku: el se queda aquí cuando tiene que trabajar esta muy tarde conmigo y si se a quedo aquí es por que hay otras razones Vegeta: mejor me voy nos vemos mañana - este se va a su casa que no esta muy lejos de aquí Milk: voy a ver si Gohan ya se a costo - se dirige a la habitación de su hijo y se topa con Bulma Bulma: vienes a ver a tu hijo el ya esta dormido Milk bueno te dejo voy a hablar con mi hermano si no te molesta que se acueste un poco tarde esta noche Milk: no te preocupes Bulma - a Bulma se le asoma una sonrisa y se retira cuando va caminando va pensando en lo que le dijo a vegeta lo que sentía por él y se volvió a entregar por completo a él sin ningún remordimiento en eso no se da cuenta y choca con Goku Goku: que te pasa estas muy distraída - y le extiende la mano a su hermana Bulma: gracias si estoy un poco distraída y venia pensando en ti ante de chocar con una pared de concreto - si burlo de él Goku: para la próxima fíjate bien por donde caminas antes de chocar con una pared de concreto Bulma Bulma: parece que estas un poco irritado hoy que te tu nuca eres así me extraña Goku: mmmmmm... bueno en realidad si me pasa algo y no se que pueda confiar en ti otras Bulma baja la mirada Bulma: supongo a lo que hablaste con vegeta verdad - sin despegar su mirada del piso, en eso se acerca a ella y levanta su cara para que lo mire Goku: por que me mentiste yo confiaba en ti Bulma por que lo hiciste - solo lo miraba Bulma: bueno lo que pasa no quería que te enterar lo que paso entre nosotros por que tenia miedo que tu le fueras hacer algo a vegeta y como tu decías que ningún vampiro tenia sentimientos, pero vegeta es distinto a ellos no es el mismo traiciona a su padre y a su familia a pesar que él y kyron son mitad humanos y mitad vampiros por eso que él es distinto kyron no es igual a él son muy distinto y si fui de él fue por que quería queme convirtiera en uno de ellos para estar siempre a su lado Goku: y fuiste capaz de pensar en eso Bulma no sabrías el daño que le arias a nuestra madre si lo hacías Bulma: si lo se, pero el nunca me hizo daño cuando se lo pedí y también se que sacrifico su vida de vampiro para quedarse aquí solo por mi pero no fue capaz de decir la verdad sobre su sentimientos Goku: bueno es verdad pero de a poco el a prendido como expresar sus sentimientos a las demás personas pero desde que llegaste el no piensa en ti y a sufrido mucho con solo verte con Richard al parecer no le cae muy bien Bulma: es obvio Goku y tu también lo estas que el o Richard estén muy cerca mío no es así hermanito - solo la mira se le asoma una sonrisa Goku: si estoy celoso que estén al lado de mi hermana Bulma: supongo que prefieres más a uno que al otro para que me cuide Goku: pues si prefiero que este con vegeta ya que lo conozco mejor que a Richard no me inspira confianza de el Bulma: pues como tu conoces a vegeta yo también conozco a Richard muy bien pero es muy simpático y divertido, pero no debo jugar con ellos dos - Goku la queda mirando muy extrañado Goku: a que te refieres con eso de jugar con ellos dos Bulma Bulma: a que no me puedo engañar a mi misma con esto Goku a que no puedo ocultar lo que siento por vegeta yo me refugien e Richard por que quería olvidarme de el y lo que me hizo sufrir Goku: como que sufrir Bulma Bulma: te a cuerdas que yo estaba muy deprimida Goku: si lo recuerdo Bulma: bueno yo estaba así por que vegeta y yo discutimos por que me prometió estar siempre a mi lado y que nunca me dejaría pero el me dijo que se marchaba y que yo me buscara a otra persona que se merezca mi cariño que el no quería que yo estuviera a su lado Goku: por él vivo ese día a hablar contigo y se entero que te había llegado una beca para estudiar fue por eso que decidió eso el te vio tan contenta que decido que era lo mejor para ti Bulma: si fue él que me contó eso y que esta muy arrepentido por eso pero ninguno de los dos sabía que iba a terminar así las cosas - Goku estaba un poco desconcertado Goku: vegeta te contó todo eso Bulma y te contó de nuestra platica de hoy  
  
Bulma: si Goku fue por eso que te pedí que me dejaras solo para hablar con el a sola Goku (pensando): pero se demoraron demasiado con esa conversación ustedes dos ¬¬ Bulma: que te pasa porque me miras de esa forma Goku Goku: segura que conversaron ustedes dos - Bulma al escuchar eso se coloco roja como un tomate Bulma: en.que estas...pensando hermano y no te hagas ilusiones que no son ^^° Ladyvemon: Bulma, Bulma tu sabes que si paso y esa conversaciones transforma en una relación Bulma: si lo se pero Goku no se debe de entrar Goku: de que están hablando ustedes dos por que no me cuenta Bulma y Ladyvemon: ¡POR QUE NO ES DE TU INCOMVENIESA GOKU! Goku: esta bien no me meto con ustedes, las mujeres son peligrosa Ladyvemon: lo debe decir por experiencia propia Bulma: si eso debe ser Goku: dejen de molestarme Ladyvemon: ya, ya calmate solo era un comentaría y mejor sigamos con lo nuestro Goku: no me estas mintiendo Bulma me dices la verdad Bulma. Si hermanito no te preocupes tanto ^^°! Goku: a que decisión llegaste a todo esto con quien te vas a que dar Bulma Bulma: con quien mas tontito con- Goku la interrumpe Goku: te quedas con Richard verdad - Bulma cae de espalda no espera esa respuesta de Goku Ladyvemon: vaya que tonto Goku como se te ocurre decir eso en este momento Goku: quería dar algo de suspenso Bulma: me van a dejar hablar Ladyvemon: ^^° vamos Bulma no es para tanto Bulma: estoy tratando de decir esto ya hace varias horas pero siempre surge algo Goku: vamos Bulma calmate te van a salir Ladyvemon: no le hagas caso a Goku sigue con lo tuyo Bulma Des pues de varias interrupciones habías quedado en que Goku le dijo a Bulma Goku: te quedas con Richard verdad - Bulma cae de espalda no espera esa respuesta de Goku. Bulma se levanta del suelo Bulma: como se te ocurre semejante estupidez hermano Serena: de cosa están hablando hijo si siguen gritando van a despertar a media cuadra - Goku y Bulma se dan vuelta y ve a su madre con piyama Goku y Bulma: a que hora llegaste madre Serena: bueno hace 2 horas y me encontré con Milk que estaba en el cuarto de su hijo Bulma: no te paso nada cuando venia de vuelta para la casa Goku: o te encontraste a alguien o algo extraño cuando regresabas a la casa Serena: ahora que lo pienso no mmmmmm...así cuando estaba llegando encontré a alguien en la casa estaba observando pero no pude preguntar nada por que cuando me vio desapareció Bulma: eso esta sospechoso Goku que podrá ser esa persona Goku: entonces voy a tener que pedirle a vegeta que mañana se quede con nosotros un buen tiempo Bulma: en serio Goku Goku: no te hagas ilusiones con eso voy estar muy cerca de ti me entendiste  
  
Bulma: eres malo hermanito T-T Serena: vamos hijo tu hermana ya esta grandecita para cuidarse de esas cosa y tu no te quedas atrás no le has contado cuando Milk se quedaba - Goku le tapa la boca a su madre Goku: bueno olvídate de lo que te dije Bulma ya es muy tarde y hace demasiado frió buenas noche - y sale de sala rumbo a su cuarto Bulma: ¬¬! Cayadito se lo tenias Goku jijijijijijiji 


End file.
